Breaking Point
by LoveBringsYouHome
Summary: Amy Fleming is living the life she always wanted. She's got her family, her gift, and Heartland. But what happens when one simple e-mail throws a massive wrench into her summer? Will she discover another side of her she never knew existed on the other side of the fence? If there's one thing that she does learn, it's that anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

"OMG! OMG! OMG! Mom! Mom, you won't believe this!" Emma screamed, running into the kitchen where Marion was peeling potatoes for supper later that evening, nearly jumping when her daughter erupted in squeals.

At eleven years old, Emma Marie Fleming was as pumped up on energy and devious as her mother and two sisters put together. Her honey blonde hair curled down to her shoulder blades, blue eyes full of mischief and determination that always managed to get what she wanted as she _always_ pushed and bugged someone until it became a reality.

Putting the paring knife down, afraid she might stab someone in the eye, Marion turned to the young girl practically running in circles around the kitchen. "What it is sweetheart?" She asked quietly, trying to get her hysterical child to calm down.

Puffing from her sudden bout, Emma mumbled out quickly, "It's going to happen Mum! It's GONNA happen!" She squealed, jumping on the spot and spinning in a circle.

Marion shook her head in confusion, "What's gonna happen? Emma, what are you talking about?" She pressed, hearing a grumble come from down the hallway followed by bedsprings squeaking, smiling softly.

"I get to go Mom! We get to go, I WON!" Emma spit out, eyes dancing with excitement, threatening to pop out of her head.

"Honey, I still don't know what you're talking about," Marion took her daughter's hand gently, "Emma, I need you to calm down, and tell me. Where are we going? What did you win?"

Taking a deep breath to settle her pumping heart, Emma explained, "I won that contest! The one that was a _free _giveaway to visit the set of Breaking Point!"

"Breaking Point?" Marion questioned, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait. That contest I let you enter a few weeks ago? You won _that_?"

Just as Emma was opening her mouth to answer, her twenty year old sister, Amy, groaned loudly, rubbing her forehead as she lugged herself into the kitchen, "Emma what's your problem? Can't someone read a book in peace without you screaming your head off?" She asked, going to the fridge and grabbing a carton of orange juice.

Amy was not in the mood for this. If there was one thing about ranch work, it was that you were never done. Now schoolwork was a different story. You'd leave everything you did during the day at that God forsaken building, and if you _did _have homework, you'd finish it as soon as you got home and then forget about it. Not that she had to worry about that anymore. Ever since her graduation two years prior, Amy had a lot more time to commit to helping her mother with the horses at Heartland. But even though the time was great at first, business at Heartland had picked up tremendously, which meant the work and amount of horses had increased as well. She was exhausted and simply wanted to relax her aching muscles from the high demands of the day.

Crossing her arms dramatically, Emma rolled her eyes at her sister, "Whine all you want Amy. You're just jealous that that I won and you didn't."

"Won what?" Amy asked, grabbing a glass from the cupboard, twisting open the container and pouring herself a cup, offering some to her mother who nodded thankfully.

Running into the other room, grabbing the laptop and sliding back into the kitchen, Emma held up the computer to her big sister, grinning excitedly.

Amy set her glass on the table, taking the Mac from Emma and holding it gently in her hands, eyes scanning the screen, reading out loud: "_Dear Ms. Fleming. We are pleased to inform you that your name was drawn to visit our set for an exclusive two-week trip to our studio on location in and around Calgary. You and three other family members will have the opportunity to witness the show being caught on camera, meet the cast and crew, and be let in on the entire process of how your favorite show is made. Hotel rooms, food, and transportation will we paid for. If you and your parent/guardian agree to go through with the arrangement, please click the 'accept' button on the attached form, confirming your decision and we will send out another form with further information. Thank you for your participation in the contest and we look forward to seeing you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Producers of Breaking Point_

Pulling her eyes away from the screen and looking at her sister in astonishment, Amy lifted herself up and onto the counter. "You get to meet the cast and crew of your favorite TV show for two whole weeks?"

"Correction," Emma stated, holding up her finger, "_We _get to meet the cast and crew of my favorite TV show for two whole weeks."

Marion quirked an eyebrow, sparing a glance in Amy's direction, "Who's we?"

"Didn't you hear what Amy just said?" Emma questioned, sighing, before flipping the computer's position so her mother could run her eyes over the screen, "Me and three other members of my family get to go," she grinned up at Marion, "And one other thing. It's free!"

Taking a sip of her juice, a sudden thought entered Amy's mind, followed by a sense of dread. "Wait, three other members of your family meaning who?" She asked, eyes moving to her mother appallingly.

Having not thought about it herself, Emma paused for a moment, scratching her head as she thought it over. "Well, Lou will be working, plus she wouldn't be able to bring Katie and Peter with her. Grandpa would probably have to stay and help Ben and Caleb with Heartland while we're gone, he probably wouldn't wanna go anyway" Amy was slowly tensing as names were getting checked off the list, "So that leaves Me, Mom, Dad, and Amy. Done!"

Amy groaned miserably, "No, no, no, and no," She began, shaking her head, "I'm not getting dragged into the city for two weeks with my crazed sister to meet her "Celebrity Heroes" Amy emphasized the quotations with her fingers.

"Why not?" Emma asked hysterically, looking pleadingly at her mother for support. "Come one Amy, it's gonna be awesome! Wouldn't you wanna brag to your friends about meeting and hanging out with the most famous Canadian movie stars in all of Canada?"

Amy shook her head once again. "No. Emma, you know I don't watch shows like that. Let alone watch any TV _at all_," She pointed out, proving another point to her displeasure of the situation.

Emma had been highly addicted to Breaking Point since it began, back when she was eight years old. Now in its Fifth Season, it had gained nationwide popularity for its action packed drama. It centered around the Calgary area, following a family through the highs and lows of being one of the richest families in the country. The father owned a powerful weapons manufacturing company that put many strains on the family as a whole and brought many traumas a normal one would never face. Amy hadn't repulsed the show; it just didn't hold her interest. She would rather be outside, working with what really mattered. Heartland, and its reputation for healing abused and neglected horses.

"Amy," Marion said quietly, "Emma does speak within reason. She has been given the opportunity of a lifetime and wants to share that experience with you. If I was in your position, I'd be jumping at the chance."

Looking at her mother thankfully, Emma grinned up at Amy, "Plus, the hot boy I've seen you drooling over will be there. Now _that's_ gotta be a bonus."

"Wh…" Amy narrowed her eyes at her sister, "What are you talking…what guy?" She asked, the threat of "say too much and I will kill you" heavy in her voice.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Come on Amy. The guy that you stop and ogle over whenever you're walking by and I'm watching a scene that has him in it. You're practically undressing him with your eyes-"

"Emma!" Marion scorned, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. "Even though stuff like that floods throughout school, that doesn't mean you should be thinking, repeating, or irritating your sister with talk like that."

Emma held up her hands in surrender, looking towards Amy who wore a murderous glare. "Okay! Okay, I get it. But you have to admit it's true Amy."

Amy crossed her arms with a huff of annoyance, "Just because I think he's good looking doesn't mean I, oh how did you put it, undress him with my eyes," she stated bitterly.

Exhaling in frustration, Emma rubbed her forehead, "Okay, whatever," Her original smile of triumph returned, running over and sitting at the small table in the kitchen Marion was seated at, "But, _anyway_, Mom can I reply and tell them we're going? Pleeaassseeeee!" She begged putting her hands together, attempting the cute face she used to always pull off when she was little.

Sparing a glance at Amy, who was begging her mother with her eyes, Marion sighed, looking up at her youngest born's hopeful and pleading eyes. "Alright," Emma jumped up with a victorious whoop, Amy shedding a small groan, "It's fine with me, but…" Emma paused to look at her, "You have to talk to your father first. I don't make decisions like this without his opinion and consent."

"Well I'm glad you think that way," came a male voice from the entranceway, causing the girls to look up from their current conversion.

Tim Fleming, who had just caught Marion's last few words, pulled himself into the house and shut the door behind him. Dust coated his boots and Wrangler jeans, his dark brown cowboy hat in no better condition. He peeled it off his sweaty forehead, securing it onto the hooks before pulling off his boots and joining his wife at the table, gratefully taking the large glass of cold water she handed to him. He glanced over at his middle child, seeing the frown furrowing her beautiful face. "What's the matter with you?"

Amy glanced up, pausing briefly before grabbing Emma's Mac from the table and handing it to him wordlessly.

Looking at her in question, he took it from her hands and scanned the screen, reading it twice before his gaze moved to Marion, "Is this some sort of scam?"

Before she could defend Emma's position, the girl spoke up before Marion could even open her mouth. "No Daddy! I entered that competition a few weeks ago and I've won it! I got that e-mail today saying the only thing we need to do is accept it and they'll send the rest of the information! Mom said it was okay but that I needed to ask you before I got a yes."

Smiling at her, Tim looked back down at the screen and scanned the words once again, "It says you can take three family members, who ya thinking?"

Seeing the approval forming on her father's face, Emma grinned up at him, "You, Mom, and Ms. Grumpy Face over here," she stated, jerking a thumb in Amy's direction who scowled.

Tim's eyes moved to his other daughter, understanding now what had put that look on her face. "I don't get it. Amy I'd always thought you'd want to do something like this."

"Well…" Amy sighed, sliding off the counter, "I probably would, if I didn't have to go into the city for two weeks and leave Heartland behind."

Tim smiled slightly at his daughter's passion and concern for their home. He'd always known she'd pick up her mother's gift and help the business expand and become more well known than it already was. "I'm glad you're taking that into consideration honey. And I know that there's a waiting list, but I'm sure Caleb and Ben can take care of things while we're gone. I know they're not exactly ideal for the healing part, but what I _do_ know it that they comprehend very well when it comes to horses, and I'm sure they'll do a fine job. I'll also talk to Jack, since it _is _his land as well, and make sure it's fine with him. I'm sure it will be."

Amy thought for a minute, "Grandpa? Isn't he out of town?"

Looking at the calendar to double check that she had the dates right, Marion spoke up, "He should be coming back from Edmonton tomorrow, and quite frankly, I think he'll be glad to get back into ranch mode for a while," She stated sweetly, smiling at the thought of her father, knowing his old ways would never waver.

Sighing, Amy's eyes moved to her little sister who looked up at her with pleading eyes before looking at her parents. "Alright," Marion and Tim smiled as Emma ran over to Amy and jumped her, hugging around her slim middle tightly, "I'll give up my life for two weeks. But you have to _promise_ not to annoy me the entire time. Deal?"

Emma grinned up at her, "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy! Come on, let's get a move on," Marion shouted, cupping her mouth with her left hand as she chucked the last suitcase into the trunk, "We gotta leave before we're late!"

Amy barely refrained from rolling her eyes, knowing that she'd promised to behave and show support towards her sister. She _wasn't_ a teenager anymore after all, and she was determined to prove that from now on. "Yeah! I'm coming! Just give me a few minutes!" She called out, undoing Spartan's cinch with lightning speed and throwing it up over the seat before yanking it off his back.

Not being a big fan of the city, Amy had known without hesitation that she'd miss everything about living in the foothills. Sure, the mountains could be seen from many places in Calgary, but that almost made it worse. As if they were there for her to enjoy but her craving and desires couldn't be satisfied. She'd wanted to take Spartan out one last time, wanting to give her precious quarter horse gelding as much attention as possible before she had to take a brief leave of absence from his life. Amy knew her grandfather, along with Caleb and Ben, would take care of Heartland and keep it in better than good working order while they were gone. But it just felt as if her leaving would cause a break in the momentum and overall work status that she had so strongly nurtured since a very young age, and she didn't want that to falter.

After throwing Spartan's saddle up onto it's stand attached to the wall under the loft stairs, Amy retreated back to the horse, taking his reins in her hand and leading him into his stall, pulling the door closed behind her. She undid the throatlatch before pulling the bridle over his ears, allowing him to drop the bit from his mouth. "Good boy," she murmured, reaching outside the stall and hanging it on a hook before turning her attention back to the gelding. She pulled a carrot out of her back pocket and fed it to him, scratching his ears, as she exited the stall.

"Okay boy, I guess that just about does it," she smiled, reaching over the door to rub small circles into his forehead.

"Amy! Come one, you've said your goodbyes! We're not leaving for life you know," Tim called, tugging the driver's side door of the SUV open before getting in and starting the engine.

Hearing clearly what her father had said, Amy acknowledged the truth in his words. She wasn't leaving forever, just for two weeks. She could handle this.

Amy turned back to Spartan, fingering the last carrot in her pocket, "Bye boy, how 'bout a goodbye kiss huh?" She leaned forward, smiling as Spartan lifted his muzzle up and pretty much smacked her in the face like he always did, replying enthusiastically. She laughed, rubbing her nose briefly before feeding him the carrot he'd been anticipating.

Giving him one last kiss, Amy turned her back on him dreadfully and jogged towards the waiting vehicle, Emma holding the door open for her as Amy climbed in next to her, fastening her seatbelt as she went.

Tim put the truck in drive, swerving the vehicle around and started down the driveway.

Amy focused her eyes on the barn, the house, the training ring, the round pen, every detail that she'd come accustomed to over the years, trying not to forget anything about it. She did this every time her and her family went on a trip, taking in the last few seconds of home before the yard disappeared from vision when the large mass of trees in front of the ranch blocked her line of image, leaving only the memorable pictures that flooded through her brain.

Her gaze moved to the rearview mirror, noticing her mother's eyes were focused on her. Marion smiled reassuringly at her, before motioning with her bright blue orbs towards Emma.

Following her mother's regard, Amy looked over at her sister who was grinning brightly as she stared in awe at the Breaking Point poster she'd gotten for her tenth birthday. Amy smiled, knowing that even though she might be miserable for the next two weeks, she would give up her precious time to make her little sister happy and do her best to encourage her in everything she did. Though many days it didn't seem like it, she loved her baby sister with all her heart, and this trip gave her the chance to prove that to her and she was determined to make that happen.

Settling in to the comfortable leather seat, Amy's eyes returned to the foothills rolling by as they pulled onto the highway, cars from every province and state whizzing by as the large buildings of downtown Calgary drew closer and closer with every passing second.

* * *

"Marion, you told me take a left off of 22nd street before heading west on Crowchild," Tim grumbled, pulling by a curb and putting the truck in park, snatching the notepad out of Marion's hand and studying it himself.

According to the list of directions Emma had been given, they were on the right track, but Marion had misread the last one and sent Tim a mile in the opposite direction.

Tim read it over before sighing and looking at his wife with a mocking face, "It says take a _right, _on 22nd street before heading west on Crowchild," he stated simply, handing it back to her.

Marion scowled, looking back at her two daughters and rolled her eyes enthusiastically, Amy ginning hysterically, "Alright, I'm sorry! Maybe I'll leave both driving _and_ navigating to you next time."

Winking at her briefly, Tim looked up, spotting a Tim Horton's just a block away, glancing at the clock, which read 12:47. "Anybody hungry? We can stop for a bite to eat before heading in the _right_ direction," He suggested while grinning at Marion who was grimacing, though she was clearly holding back a laugh.

"I dunno," She began, also checking the time, "We're supposed to be there for 1:30."

Killing the engine, Tim unclicked his seatbelt and pulled it around and off his shoulder, "We've got time. Come on, I'm hungry."

"There's no problem with being a bit early," Marion argued, "It makes a good impression. Plus I'm pretty sure Emma is anxious to get there right honey?" She asked, looking back at her daughter who was staring at the back of the seat while she clenched her hands to the point of turning white. "Sweetie?" Marion spoke up louder, trying to get her attention.

Emma jumped a little, eyes snapping from their position on the leather-backed seat and focusing on her mother's eyes, "Sorry, what?"

"We've got time for lunch quickly," Marion informed her, "Do you wanna grab a bite to eat? Or do you wanna get there early? It's your trip so it's your choice."

"Uh…" Emma hesitated, glancing down at her hands briefly, "How 'bout we, uh…stop for lunch. I'm starving," She decided quietly, holding her stomach as if to prove her point.

Marion's gaze shot over to Tim in surprise, who also had a confused expression on his face before he shrugged and popped the door open, getting out.

Amy watched her sister carefully, noticing her clenched hands, anxious eyes, and stiff form. She was nervous. Heck, she was _more_ than nervous. She was about to meet all of the people she'd never even dreamed of seeing in person. And she will be spending the next two weeks with them. She was terrified they weren't going to like her at all. That they would just treat as a business deal, knowing they would get a bigger paycheck.

Thinking about it for the first time, Amy realized that she too was a little nervous. She _was _going to be introduced to some of Canada's top celebrities and she found that quite intimidating. Sure, she'd had some fame for herself. Working at Heartland and advancing in liberty work had put her on the cover of a few local magazines. She'd even hit Canada wide news when she'd incredibly rescued a show jumper from a barbwire fence as a result of a three-vehicle accident her school bus was involved in. That had turned her whole life upside down for several months. Heartland began overflowing with horses and the emails kept piling in. Things had settled down a bit once the news got pushed back further into the archives, but business at the ranch had never _truly_ settled and once small rescue center had turned into a nationwide organization.

But then again, that didn't compare to the status of a TV star that had hundreds of fan pages made for them, face plastered on TV's, billboards and in magazines, interviews and red carpet debuts.

Amy shook her head, knocking herself out of her haze and tapping Emma on her right shoulder who also seemed to be in La La Land.

Nearly jumping again, Emma looked over at her sister who smiled at her softly before taking her smaller hand in hers and guiding her gently out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"Don't worry," Amy murmured, walking alongside her sister down the sidewalk as the sounds and smells of the city whirled around them. "It's going to be fine they'll love you. Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Feeling more reassured, Emma smiled, squeezing Amy's hand gently before running to catch up to their parents who were already at the till ordering.

Even though that's what she had said to make her little sister feel better, Amy _wasn't_ sure if they would like them or not. Would they invite them with welcome arms? Or would they simply give them an automated tour where no enjoyment was tolerated?

* * *

"Okay, now girls, just remember. Keep calm, and carry on. We don't need you two to go off freaking out on us okay?" Marion began, turning to face them when Tim had halted the vehicle in front of a monster building, labeled _Dynamo Films Entertainment. _

Amy's eyes raked up the massive structure, tall and in pristine condition. She felt herself shrink back into the seat slightly, sending a nervous glance towards her sister who was in no better state. Amy gazed around the parking lot, noticing many cast trailers and other rigs required for production. Her eyes relocated to a luscious garden extending farther off to the left, reaching out back behind the building, noticing other people, most likely crewmembers, venturing throughout it, laughing and smiling widely as they interacted.

Her attention was moved to see a middle aged, blonde woman emerge from the sliding doors, a smile present on her face as she waved to the family in the car.

Looking behind him and smiling gently at the girls, Tim popped open the car door and stepped out, Marion following suit and coming up along side him.

The blonde women reaching them, extended her hand towards Marion, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fleming?"

The couple nodded, both shaking her hand in turn.

"I'm Tina Anderson, Breaking Point's screen supervisor and head writer. We're very glad you could make it and join us for the next few weeks. You also said you'd have two daughters accompanying you, is that correct?" She asked, eyes tilting down and taking a quick peek into the vehicle, Emma hiding her face behind the headrest slightly.

Marion nodded, smiling warmly, "Yes, my daughter, Emma won the contest, and she's just in the car," Marion looked towards her, smiling reassuringly, "Emma," she called gently, "there's someone who wants to see you."

Glancing at Amy nervously, who nodded with encouragement, Emma pulled the door handle and pushed it open, coming around the front of the car and alongside her parents. She looked up at the woman in front of her, knowing exactly who she was.

"Hi, uh, you're Tina, right?" She asked gently, looking up at her with nervous blue eyes, as if her reply held everything there was on the table.

Tina smiled warmly, crouching down so she could see the girl at eye level, "Yes. And you must be Emma. It's very nice to meet you," she laughed, extending her hand to shake.

Visibly relaxing, Emma shook it enthusiastically, her smile extending. "Thank you so much for this opportunity miss, it means the world to me."

Amy smiled, watching her sister relax as she was being welcomed, forgetting that she was still in the car.

As if he was reading her mind, Tim looked over briefly, calling to his other daughter, "Amy, you can come out now."

Moving her eyes temporarily away from Emma, Tina looked up as a younger woman stepped out of the car, walking quietly over to her father's side who kissed the top of her head gently.

"Miss Anderson this is my eldest daughter, Amy Fleming," he introduced, watching as Amy tenderly reached out her hand.

Tina took it with enthusiasm, her smile never wavering, "Hello young lady. We're very glad you and you're sister were able to come."

Amy smiled back, trying to drop her nerves and just enjoy being there, "Thank you for giving my sister a chance to be here. I swear she watches the show every chance she gets," she grinned, looking down at her little sister.

Tina laughed, "Well that's good to hear. Why don't you all come inside and I can hand you off to some people I'm sure you'll love to meet," she grinned, looking down at Emma who's body tensed slightly with newfound nerves, "Don't worry sweetie. These are some of my very best friends, and I know for a fact you'll love them. Come on, "she reached out and gently took Emma's small hand, which wrapped tightly around it, and followed her in. Tim popped open the trunk and began taking luggage out when Tina spoke, "Oh, Mr. Fleming, don't worry about that. I'll ask someone to get your luggage and take it to your room."

Looking over at Amy in surprise, Tim nodded thankfully at the other woman, "Thank you."

Wrapping his arm around Marion and nodding at Amy who followed closely behind them, Tim strode into the building behind Tina and Emma, gazing around the large lobby in awe.

Amy's eyes widened at the magnificent room. A large desk stretched out in front of them, followed by a large dining room/breakfast buffet to the left. Large crystal chandeliers hung down from the ceiling, illuminating the building with a vibrant light that gave off energy and warmth.

She came up alongside Emma who was smiling brightly as her dream had finally become a reality. She looked at Amy in amazement, giving her sister a high five.

Smiling at the family, Tina looked at the clock, remembering she had get back to a work in meeting in five minutes. She looked back down at Emma in apology, "I'm sorry, I know we just met but I have to get back into a meeting. Do you mind if I leave you all with a cast member to give you the grand tour?"

Emma looked up at her with sad eyes, but knew that couldn't be avoided and she had to do what she had to do. Her gaze moved to her parents and she nodded towards them. "Yeah, no problem Miss. Thank you very much."

Tina smiled once again, lifting her bag up higher on her shoulder, "You're welcome. Now I'm sure you're pretty familiar with the person I'm giving you as you're tour guide," she grinned as Amy gave her a confused look.

"Ty! We're ready for you!" She called, Amy following her gaze.

She gasped as she saw a tall, lean form emerge around the corner. It couldn't be. It just _couldn't_ be.


	3. Chapter 3

Her heartbeat soared, nearly bursting out of her chest. Soraya was totally right. Seeing him in magazines and on TV is one thing. _This_ is another. She hadn't really put it into consideration that he would be here and walking towards her right now. Like sure, she had known that he was one of the main characters in the show. He played the father's son, the one that pretty much all female fans of the show swoon over when even his name is mentioned.

Amy glanced up when Tina had called his name, her blue eyes widening a fraction as Ty Borden stepped into view from around a corner, smiling brightly as he walked towards them. His dark brown hair curled by the slightest as it came down his forehead, covering his right eye slightly. Following the subject of his messy hair that would look horrible on anyone else but on him looked perfect, Amy's gaze floated to his gorgeous eyes. The striking emeralds stood out on his tanned and flawless face, threatening to consume her and never let her out. His tall and lean, but muscular frame soared across the lobby, his dark green t-shirt bringing out his chest. His dark jeans that weren't baggy, but not tight either, sat comfortably on his hips with a black belt fastened around them.

Coming up to Tina, Ty smiled, "Hey Tina. These the knew arrivals?" He asked, gesturing towards Emma and her family, his emeralds scanning all of them briefly before they landed on Amy. He heard Tina's reply, barely acknowledging what she'd said.

Feeling his powerful gaze on her, Amy's eyes looked up and met his, feeling the slightest tint of heat flashing across her cheeks.

He grinned at her before looking over at Emma and smiling kindly, "Are you Emma? The one that one the contest?"

Emma's heart jumped into her mouth when he voiced her name, nearly jumping when he spoke. She still couldn't believe that one of her all time favorite characters was standing right in front of her, speaking to and smiling at her.

Finally managing to make eye contact with him, Emma spoke up before she made a fool out of herself, "Ye…Yes. You're Ty right?"

She already knew who he was. She'd known for years. Emma just didn't want him to realize the she also knew his middle name, age, date of birth, and family members and _their_ names. That would just repulse and creep him out completely.

Ty smiled and reached his hand out to her, "Yeah. It's great to have you here Emma. It's gonna be a blast. I know it can be a little intimidating at first, but you'll learn to love everyone here," he reassured her, acknowledging how she shrunk back into her father's side, eyes holding a slight tint of fear.

Feeling her muscles begin to relax, Emma took his larger hand and shook it, smiling up at him, "Thanks. It's just so cool to have you standing right in front of me."

Ty laughed lightly, grinning down at her, "Ha, well, you'll learn pretty quickly that everyone here are as normal as you and me."

After Emma nodded, Ty's eyes moved to the older man and woman he assumed were her parents. He reached his hand out to both of them, "Hello. You must be Tim and Marion."

Nodding in conformation, Tim shook Ty's hand, feeling the firmness and confidence in the gesture. He liked that. "Yes, I'm Tim. This is my wife Marion, and my daughter Amy," he introduced, hands falling on Amy who was standing next to him quietly.

Returning his eyes to the person he'd nearly been forcing himself to keep them off of, Ty smiled at her.

Amy stepped forward slightly, finding it very difficult to step forward and reach her hand out but she got it done. "Hi. I'm Amy. Amy Fleming."

Hearing the name, Ty paused in mid-shake, "Fleming? Like the Fleming Ranch, Heartland?" He asked in sudden recognition, glancing at Marion and Tim before focusing back on Amy who nodded in confusion.

"Uh, yes. You've heard of it?" She asked, surprised that a young man of his rank knew of their ranch. There are so many other things she'd thought would keep his mind occupied, many of which repulsed her.

Seeing her confusion and wanting to rid her of it, Ty spoke up, excitement nearly coursing his bones, "Absolutely! You're the ones that heal abused and neglected horses. It's amazing."

Amy smiled, looking down at her sister who was also grinning, "You mean," Emma began hopefully, "That you've seen Amy and Spartan in the magazines and stuff?" She asked, shrinking back slightly when she saw the glare Amy was sending her.

Nodding, Ty grinned towards Tina, "Yeah. Not to mention when she rescued that horse from the barbwire. I saw it in the news. That was incredible Amy."

Looking nervously at her parents who were grinning at her, Amy nodded, "Uh…Thank you."

Ty smiled at her briefly before looking down at Emma who was gazing around the large room. "Alright!" He spoke up, clapping his hands together to attain everyone's attention, looking down at Emma, "How 'bout I give you guys the grand tour huh?"

Emma jumped slightly with excitement, looking up at him hopefully. "Really?"

Nodding while smiling at her brightly with those pearly whites of his, Ty reached out and took her small hand in his, pulling her up alongside him gently, "Yep. Now come on. You wanna see where you're favorite show is made?"

With her pupils nearly dilating, Emma nodded vigorously in response before reaching out and grabbing Amy's hand with her other and hauling her along, Marion and Tim laughing as they brought up the rear.

* * *

"And here we have the writers room," Ty addressed the family as he took them down a hall, taking the second door on the left.

Amy, for the second time that day, had surprised herself greatly. She had originally figured that she'd be bored out of her mind the entire time. Sitting around doing nothing while her sister was out having the time of her life. That wasn't the case at all. All of them had equal attention and were treated very well. Every single person they met greeted them with total enthusiasm, and they were even given some first time hugs.

Ty kept the tour interesting, but made it quick as to not drag it on. He didn't show them every little room, but the main and basic areas used such as all the sets, editors room, hair and makeup and wardrobe departments and even a quick look at his trailer.

"I'm sure you already know Tina," he introduced again, smiling at her as she greeted them for the second time that day. "And here are the rest of her writing team. Craig, Leila, David, and Mark." As he listed off his or her names, he pointed to each person who waved in return.

"Hey guys!" David welcomed, waving his hand in a "come in" motion.

The family stepped in to the surprisingly large room, coming up alongside Ty before going in and shaking everyone's hands. "Guys this is Emma, Marion, Tim and Amy from the Heartland Ranch."

Amy looked up at Ty, wondering why he kept mentioning that every time he introduced them to someone new. She didn't mind it. Not one bit. She was happy that he took so much interest in it and was proud that she carried the last name of Fleming.

"Really?" Leila asked, sending a giddy look towards Tina, "You forgot to mention that part Tina."

Tina grinned, sending the look towards Ty who also returned it, "I just wanted to see what your face looked like when they actually walked in and were introduced."

Mark laughed and looked at Emma, smiling at her kindly, "So you're Emma?"

Smiling in return, Emma nodded lightly, "Yeah. It's nice to meet you Mr. Preston."

"Oh, please," Mark began, holding up his hands, as he chuckled quietly, "no Mr. Preston for me. Just Mark. Otherwise it makes me feel old."

Emma laughed in reply as Ty spoke up, bugging the older man, "That's because you are old man." He laughed as Mark sent him a playful glare.

"Watch it Borden," he snickered, punching the younger man in the shoulder, "or I'll send you to hair and makeup and you'll look five times older than me."

Ty held up his hands in surrender as everyone broke down, laughing hysterically, "Okay, okay, I give up. You look great Dude."

He looked to Amy and smiled brightly, seeing it was hard for her to keep from laughing as well.

"So what are you guys up to right now?" Emma asked curiously, looking around the room at all the drawing boards, pictures of the cast, and episode cards hanging on the walls.

"Well," Leila spoke up, motioning to her fellow writers around her, "we' re discussing the last few scripts of the Season. They're already written, but we're just tweaking them to make sure they sound right, and then when it comes to the cast read through we'll finish off with anything else and then it goes to screen."

Amy smiled as Emma grinned up at Ty, "Wow, cool. Do you know how the Season's gonna end?"

Ty laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Yep, I got the script's last week and it's gonna be intense. I can't give anything away, but I'm gonna tell you one thing. Cliffhanger!" He stated dramatically, looking towards the writers who were grinning at Emma's shocked face.

Emma pretended to whine, looking at the writers hysterically, "Again? Wasn't the one in Season 3 bad enough?"

They all laughed, grinning at her, "Aw, come on Emma, "Craig snickered, "That one wasn't too bad. This one's going to be way bigger."

She sighed, professing to be all upset, "Kay, fine. As long as you don't kill Nick. I don't know what we'd do without him," She stated, looking up at Ty who laughed.

"Oh believe me, I'm not going anywhere. Though I will admit, he's got some tough times ahead…" He trailed off, leaving the rest to her imagination.

"Have you got them settled in to their hotel?" Mark asked Ty, motioning to the family, smiling gently.

Ty shook his head, "Not yet. I wanted to give them a tour first before that." He looked up at the clock, raising his eyebrows at the time. It was almost five o'clock, "But I think we'll go do that now if that's alright?" He asked, looking for conformation from Tim and Marion who nodded.

Raising his hand towards Craig, Mark, Leila, Tina and David, Ty began ushering the family out of the door as they said goodbye for the night, "I believe I'm done for the day unless you guys need anything?" He asked them, remembering that he'd already done his three scenes that he was scheduled to do that morning.

Tina nodded, "Yep. You're good. We have some audio recording for you to do for episode ten tomorrow at eleven, but other than that you're free to hang out with these guys or have time off. Whatever you like."

Nodding in understanding, Ty thanked them, "Sounds good. I'll go see Jordy tomorrow then. See ya guys."

* * *

"Wow, awesome!" Emma nearly screamed, pushing past her mother, running through the door and jumping onto the king sized bed.

Amy stood in the doorway, staring in awe at the massive hotel room. Lucky for them, they were scheduled to stay in the hotel right next to the production building, meant for guest stars and other crewmembers that were wither there for a short period of time or didn't live in the area.

She gazed around the room, spotting two king sized beds in the middle of the room, tailored to perfection. Across from them was a fifty-inch plasma screen TV mounted on the wall with a huge cabinet below it loaded with DVD and Blu-ray players, an X BOX 360, Wii, and countless movies. A large door leading into the double bathroom stood farther down at the end of the room with sizeable paintings of the foothills and mountain ranges on either side. Amy smiled at them, thinking they added just the right touch.

"Alright," Ty began, unlocking the door and handing Amy the key card who took it from his hand, accidentally grazing his fingers with hers. She pulled back immediately, looking away when his gaze moved to hers briefly.

"This would be the girls room. Amy and Emma has this to themselves and Marion and Tim," He motioned down the hall for them, "Yours is just a few doors down the hall. Number 615," He informed them, handing their card to Tim. "You're luggage is already in there for you. I've been informed that there's no real schedule during your guys' stay. Sleep in as long as you want," He smiled at Tim and Marion's relieved faces.

Barely acknowledging Ty's voice in the background as he talked to her parents, Amy looked out the large windows; past the balcony and into the large garden she'd seen earlier. Luckily for her, no buildings could be seen from their viewpoint. Her vision only held the beautiful garden, loaded with a large pond that suited as a breeding ground for a large flock of Canadian geese. She smiled as one little baby fell into a puddle, jumping out quickly from the cold shock and shaking himself off. He peeped for his parents, getting an answering call over in the bushes and began padding as quickly as his little feet could go to find them, disappearing out of sight.

She turned back to Ty, who was smiling at her as he came over and stood beside her, taking in the view. The sounds of Marion and Tim laughing at Emma as she savagely unpacked her bag faded off as his emeralds focused in on her. "You're a lucky girl. Got the best view in the whole building."

Amy nodded, pulling her eyes from his and gazing down at the baby goose who had found his parents and was now diving under water as they floated around leisurely. She smiled, "Yeah. It's beautiful."

He smiled lightly, also spotting the small family she was watching, "I'm bettin' you're pretty hungry," He began, pulling his gaze from the window and back to her gorgeous blue orbs, "There's pizza waiting for you guys down at the pool."

Overhearing their quiet conversation, Emma halted suddenly, "PIZZA! POOL?!"

Ty laughed, seeing her bright eyes looking at him, wondering if she'd heard correctly, "Yeah. It's the welcome gift. I know for a fact that a swimsuit was on the "what you need to bring" list. So go on! Get it on and I'll take you down there."

Emma squealed, digging into the depths of her bag and yanking it out, jumping up and running into the bathroom.

Laughing at her little sister's antics, Amy gave Ty a grateful glance, "Thank you. This means the world to her," She paused, wondering if she really meant what she was about to say, "And to me."

He smiled at her gently, taking her hand and leading her towards the door, "No need to thank me Ms. Fleming, it's my pleasure."

Amy felt an electric shock run up her arm and flood throughout her body when his hand made contact with hers. She smiled, clasping on to his hand a little tighter.

"Come on," Ty sent her a gorgeous smile, "I wanna see how good of a cannon ball that little sister of yours can do."

Amy laughed as she followed him down the hall, Emma already clasping a beach towel in her hands as she ran ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long waits in between Chapters. I do my best to get them out as I know how frustrating it can be waiting for the next one to come out, so thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to get on the computer and write some more. If you guys have any ideas of certain things you would like to see happen in this story, like a certain scene or something like that, please don't hesitate to either message me or put it in a review, cause I would LOVE to hear what you guys think! Anyway, I know this whole trip is about Emma, and I've been trying to incorporate that, but if some of you don't know, I'm a HUGE Amy and Ty fan, and that's what this story's going to be centred around. So if you're wondering "What happened to them being shown this or getting to go there" or something like that, that's why! Anyway! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

Brilliant rays of sunlight streamed in through the flawless white curtains that were fluttering in the gentle breeze, filling the room with a dazzling warmth that stretched up and caressed her back.

Amy's eyes fluttered open, feeling the sun spread warmth into the sheets. She smiled lightly, taking a deep breath, inhaling the flower filled scent the room gave off. The previous night had been great. Emma had the time of life, proving to Ty just how big of a cannon ball she could do, along with eating a whopping six pieces of pizza, leaving Amy wondering how the girl's stomach could tolerate such an intake. They had been introduced to the other cast members, confirming Ty's promise of them all being extremely friendly and welcoming. The main cast had come down for the evening to share some pizza, pop, chips and a good amount of swim time with the family. Emma had immediately become friends with the girls her age that played Ty's younger sisters in the show. The adults stood by and watched, laughing as the sounds of their screams as they whizzed down the waterslide was all that could be heard as they echoed throughout the large room.

Her blue orbs moved to the bedside digital clock, her eyes widening at what the green numbers reflected back at her. _'11:37! I've got chores to do!' _Ripping the sheets off her, Amy swung out of bed and stood up when it all hit her. She gazed around the quiet hotel room, her eyes landing on her little sister completely out on the bed next to her. _'Right. I'm in Calgary. I don't HAVE to chores to do.' _

Sliding into her slippers that remained by her bedside, Amy padded quietly past Emma, not wanting to wake her. Her eyes came to a piece of paper sitting on the cabinet beside the TV. Picking it up, she read over her mother's familiar handwriting: '_Wow! I don't think you've ever slept in this late! Don't worry; you didn't have to be up early. Get dressed and meet us in the lobby for breakfast. Let Emma sleep, you guys were up pretty late last night. –Mom-' _

Amy smiled, glancing over at her little sister whose face was smushed into the large pillow, arms draped over the sides of the bed and the blankets all rolled up into a ball on the bottom of the bed. _'She must be exhausted,' _Amy thought, realizing now why they'd both slept in so late. Well, in Fleming standards. They'd been down at he pool until twelve, as late as the lifeguard was there. When they'd got back to the hotel room, Amy had jumped in the shower quickly, coming out to find her sister watching _The Dark Knight Rises _on the massive flat screen, which was no short movie. Surprisingly enough, they'd both watched the whole thing, keeping them up until a solid three in the morning.

Reaching into her bags that had been brought up for her the previous afternoon, Amy grabbed dark faded jeans along with a simple white t-shirt and her black sweater that had 'Heartland' embedded on the front. Going in to the large bathroom, Amy pulled everything on, zipping up her sweater and pulling a brush through her long, dark blonde hair. Brushing her teeth quickly, followed by washing her face, Amy grabbed the room key off of the counter, hoping Emma would find the note and realize that she wasn't abandoned. Amy grinned at the thought, before she pulled on her sneakers and slipped through the door, closing it with a small click.

* * *

"Ah! Look who decided to get out of bed!" Tim joked, grinning at his daughter as she made her way through the tables before pulling a chair out for herself and relaxing down into it. The room was filled with the smell of every breakfast food she could have imagined. From eggs, to waffles, to every variety of fruit, to cinnamon buns.

Amy smiled at her parents tiredly, still not quite awake from her hibernation, "Mm…smells delicious," she murmured, gazing over at the large all you can eat buffet that was constantly being refilled by the building's staff. She also saw some of the cast they'd met last night strewn across the tables, laughing as they went through scripts and ate at the same time.

"Haha, well it's amazing," Tim praised, putting what was left of his French toast into his mouth and rinsing it down with a large swag of orange juice, "Go ahead, help yourself. It's basically all you can eat," He informed her, glancing up at the clock, "But you better hurry, it's nearly twelve and they'll be bringing out the lunch stuff pretty soon."

Returning her gaze to the large setup, the truth of her father's words carried through as she noticed the cooks placing large platters of soup, buns, and other foods out for the servers to set out and replace the breakfast options. Amy jumped up, making her way quickly over without running and grabbed a plate from the beginning of the large table, along with a fork and knife.

"Slept in this morning?"

Amy froze her movement of getting breakfast sausage as a familiar voice rang out from behind her. She turned, looking up into the emerald orbs gazing down into her sky blue eyes, filled with amusement. An entertained grin was plastered to his flawless face as he also reached out and grabbed a plate for himself.

Struggling to compose herself, Amy handed him the tongs after she was finished with them. He nodded in thanks as he reached to grab some sausage as well. "What makes you think that I slept in?" She asked, even though she figured it was pretty obvious. She just wanted to make a start to the conversation, even though saying something logical around this guy always seemed to be ridiculously hard.

"Well," Ty began, grabbing the large serving spoon and dishing himself some fruit from the massive bowl that contained cantaloupe, watermelon, pineapple and grapes. "Seeing as your eyes still hold a cloud of sleep in them and your rushing around trying to get some breakfast before they bring out lunch, I would assume you had a late night."

Amy laughed softly, taking the spoon from him when he was done and loading her plate with fruit, "Wow, quite impressive Mr. Borden. Now I could ask you the same question."

Lifting his eyebrow in confusion, Ty looked down at her, "And what question would that be?"

"Did _you_ sleep in this morning?" She quizzed him, finishing off her plate with a delicious looking cinnamon bun that was the size of her extended hand. She loved these things.

Ty grinned, also grabbing a cinnamon bun, the last of what was left on the tray and following her over to the large selection of juice lined up against the back wall, "Well, do I have a sleepy haze in my eyes or look like I just woke up?" He asked, humor filled his voice as he grabbed a large glass and began filling it with mango juice.

Shaking her head, Amy took a clean glass off the shelf, "No, but if my eyes aren't deceiving me and you're actually here talking to me, why else would you be doing the same thing? Getting breakfast right before the crack of noon?"

Finally finishing with his plate, he stopped to look at her as she filled her glass, "I had audio recording to do this morning at eleven. And even though I _probably_ didn't have as late of a night as you, I still slept till about ten thirty, so, no time for breakfast," he explained, grinning down at her heated face.

"Oh," Amy murmured, feeling stupid now. Of course he had something of that category to do. He's not staying here at the hotel like us. He comes here because he has to work, not because he just wants to hang around and impress people with his…

Amy broke her train of thought, not wanting to continue it. Luckily she was saved by the sound of her sister's feet come shuffling into the lobby, running up to where Amy and Ty had been standing. "Thanks for leaving me all alone up in the room," She play glared, grinning up at her sister.

"Okay, for the record, there was a note there right in front of your face," Amy argued, sparing Ty a smirk, receiving a grin from him. "Besides, the fact that you're here shows that you found it, so ha!"

Crossing her arms, Emma sighed, "Whatever. I'm starving," Her eyes widened, scanning over the large buffet table loaded with food they were standing next to, "Is that all for us?" She asked, looking up at Ty in question.

He nodded, grinning at her, "Yep. Eat all you want."

Laughing in excitement, Emma practically ran to the opposite end of the table, grabbing a plate and snatching up food before running over to get some juice.

Amy shook her head, watching the young girl, "There are still many times I can't believe that she's my sister," She laughed, looking over at Ty.

He smiled, "I'm bettin' that you were a lot like her at that age. I mean, she's pretty much a mini-me of you and your Mom."

Returning the smile, Amy knew that it was true. The three of them held many of the same characteristics. And not just personality wise. They all had those sky blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, along with honey blonde hair that came to around the shoulder area, even though Amy's was a certain amount darker, the resemblance was crazy.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked him, suddenly feeling interested in the subject. She could probably ask Emma who knew practically everything about him anyways, but she wanted to hear it from him.

Hearing her question, Ty looked up at her, "Naw, it's just me," He told her, making deep contact with her blue orbs. In the short time he'd known her, he hadn't ever known someone in which he could so easily get lost in their eyes. "I guess I'd always secretly wanted a younger brother or sister, but I didn't want my parents to think I wasn't grateful for what I already had. Plus I had a crazy amount of cousins that would visit pretty much every weekend so it wasn't bad at all."

Surprised at what she'd heard, Amy opened her mouth to speak when Emma's voice broke in, "Hey, where'd you get those?" Pointing at the cinnamon buns on Amy and Ty's plates.

Amy looked over to the tray they'd grabbed them from, a sense of dread filling her bones. Her and Ty had taken the last ones.

"Uh…" Ty began, realizing he might have to give her his.

"Don't worry sweetie," A woman in her mid forties came over, her arms full with a large tray of fresh cinnamon buns that she set down on the table, taking the empty tray, "Plenty more here for ya." She smiled kindly at Emma, "These are a huge hit and we _always_ have a batch ready to go."

Emma's eyes bugged at the huge pile, "Thank you!" she exclaimed, grabbing two and piling them onto her plate. She thanked the woman once more before clutching her glass in her other hand and making her way over to where Alesia and Michelle were sitting, the actresses her age she'd met the night before.

Ty laughed, thankful that he was able to keep his prized possession, looking over at Amy, noticing she had the same look embedded on her face, "Come on, we better eat before it gets cold."

* * *

"Well that was really cool," Marion commented as her, Emma, and Amy were escorted off one of the sets after watching a few scenes being filmed that afternoon.

Emma grinned, "Yeah! How the heck do the actors concentrate with all that stuff going on? And it's crazy how much people and stuff is there but you only see like, three people actually on camera!" Emma rambled on, walking ahead of her mother and sister as they strolled down the hallway.

Amy looked over at her mother and laughed softly, "She really _is _having the time of her life here," She murmured, smiling at Emma who was talking leisurely with the boom mike operator.

"Oh, and you're not?" Marion asked playfully, elbowing Amy in the side, chuckling when Amy looked at her in confusion.

Amy shook her head in misunderstanding, "What are you talking about?" Like sure, what they saw this morning was really cool, the food was amazing and the waterslides were wicked, but that wasn't what she thought her mother was talking about.

"Oh come on Amy," Marion sighed with exaggeration, "Anyone with two eyes can see it."

Quirking an eyebrow, Amy questioned her mother as they turned a corner to get to the elevator, "See what?"

"You seemed to be enjoying that conversation with Ty this morning," She said, turning briefly to the side and thanking their escort who waved a goodbye before hitting the button that would take them to the sixth floor. "Not to mention how red your face was."

Amy looked at her in shock as the doors closed and they began their ascent, "Wh…What? I was just talking to him."

"Really Amy?" Emma bugged in, surprising both of them. There were many times in which it didn't seem as if she had any clue what was going on around her, but yet, she proved them wrong. "You should've seen your face. Your cheeks looked like they had turned into cherries."

Marion looked over at her with a smirk, Amy quickly jumping to her defense as the doors opened and they stepped out, going down the hallway to their room, "Okay, maybe they were. But that was _just _because I'd said something really stupid and I was embarrassed."

She pulled their room key out of her pocket, and inserted it into the lock, the light flashing green and clicking open.

Emma pushed past her and flopped onto her bed, closing her eyes as her tired muscles relaxed into the sheets.

"Okay," Marion held up her hands in surrender, "Just don't come complaining to me when you two are hooked up and I say 'I told you so," She stated simply, going to the fridge and pulling out a bottled water and chucking it towards Amy before grabbing one for herself.

"Whatever Mom," Amy rolled her eyes, dropping down into the large leather armchair in the corner, "Besides, a guy like him probably has a girlfriend already. I wouldn't be surprised if he even had a fiancé by now."

"Actually he doesn't," Emma mumbled, her eyes staying fixed on the TV as she fumbled through the channels, looking for another late night movie that would be on later that evening. "He's actually never even _had_ a girlfriend before."

"Oh yeah?" Amy challenged, chucking a pillow at her sister's face, "And how the heck would you know that?"

Catching the pillow and flinging it to the side, Emma rolled her eyes at Amy, acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Come on Amy. I know everything there is to know about that stuff when it comes to all the actors on the show."

Rolling her eyes, Amy took a long swig of water, looking at her mother in frustration, "Whatever. I don't care. Anyway, Mom where's Dad?"

Amused by her change in subject, Marion answered, "He's taking the opportunity of being in town to talk to some new clients and such. Calgary is pumped full of equestrians and they could send a lot more business our way."

Amy quirked an eyebrow, "Like we _really_ need anymore business at the Ranch than we already have," She stated.

Laughing, Marion grabbed a fruit platter out of the fridge and set it on the counter, pulling the large plastic cap off, "That's all thanks to _you_ Miracle Girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Her blue orbs broke their nighttime seal of a brief three hours of sleep, seeing nothing but the deep blackness the hotel room was engulfed in. Amy blinked a couple times, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness before she turned her head to the side, glancing at the clock. The green numbers reflected 12:01 at her. She sighed, flopping her head back on the pillow, her gaze moving to the stark white curtains fixed to the wall above the large window in their room, fluttering in the breeze gently. She felt pulled to them. Pulled to what they displayed but she hadn't been able to experience. Hadn't because she was too scared to ask. Too scared to just go out and do what her heart was telling her to.

Pulling the heavy sheets away from her body, Amy immediately felt the cool air hit her bare arms, goose bumps crawling throughout her body. But it could not compare to the invisible electric force field drawing her to the window.

Glancing back at Emma briefly, who was in the exact same position as Amy had seen her in before she'd fallen asleep, Amy padded quietly across the floor, moonlight edging from her feet to the tip of her head as she drew closer to the window sill.

Amy peered out at the gorgeous garden beneath her, just a couple stories down. Because of the late hour, it was vacant. Nothing but the families of geese she'd seen earlier came in contact with its distant beauty, but even they were in a deep slumber, tucked against one another tightly. The fountain pressed on, glistening in the moonlight as the clear water flowed effortlessly down its stone texture, rolling into the large pond that was nestled farther to the left.

Amy smiled, nodding to herself in decision before going back to her bed and pulling her slippers on. She slipped past Emma quietly; going over to the leather chair she'd left her blue bunny hug on and snatched it up quickly, pulling it on. Nearly forgetting, Amy jumped back and grasped a spare quarter that was sitting in a pile of change on the side table and slipped it into the pocket on the front of her sleep pants. Grabbing the room key off the counter, Amy glanced back at Emma, making sure she was still asleep before cracking the door open and peeking in either direction. Once again, the coast was clear and she stepped out into the hall, pulling the door shut behind her with a gentle click.

Figuring the elevators wouldn't be working at this hour, Amy turned in the opposite direction and padded softly down the hall, pausing to look at her parents' door before continuing to where she thought she'd seen the stairs when they'd first showed up.

After a few good minutes of going down the ongoing stairs, Amy found herself at the bottom, coming out the door into the far side of the hotel. She glanced in either direction, once again confirming that she was in fact the only one in the vacant halls.

Stepping forward with confidence, Amy pushed the heavy glass door to the side, feeling the wave of cool air hit her face and rush through her body. _'Feels good. But not as fresh as home,' _She thought to herself as she took the sidewalk around the corner of the building.

She gasped as the luminous lights of the garden lit up a golden array on her flawless face, a smile coursing her lips as she unlocked the gate and stepped inside, careful not to startle the geese that slumbered on just a few dozen feet away.

Amy gazed around the maze of trees, shrubs, and flowers she'd never even known existed, out of breath. The path had vine rapped arches every fifteen feet soaring up over it, making her feel as if she was enclosed in a beautiful dream she never wished she'd wake up from. White lights twinkled everywhere and anywhere she could think of, stretching along the ground, bordering the path she was currently walking along.

Coming up to the large fountain in the center, she gazed up at it; mentally deciding it was a good twenty feet tall. Remembering the quarter she'd taken along with her, Amy dug around in her pocket for it, smiling when she felt its metal texture press up against her cold hand. She pulled it out, looking at the reflection of the lights over its smooth surface. Clasping it tightly in her hand, Amy gazed up at the cloudless dark blue sky, making a wish. Once her thought was carried through, she tossed it gently into the fountain, the coin making a small splash, being the only noise in the garden other than the distant sounds of the city.

Heartland's vast mountains capes, luscious forests, and rolling foothills flashed through her mind. The shaking of the earth beneath her as a herd of wild horses took flight a few miles away rushing through her ankles, up to her spine. She longed for that sweet fresh scent of rain after a blinding downpour, the gorgeous sunny vistas on a mid summer's evening, and the early morning fogs that provided a safe blanket over the countryside. It was home, and nothing would ever take her away from it.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Amy jumped, her heart hurdling into her throat as she whirred in the direction of the younger, masculine voice that echoed through the garden gently, trying not to let a scream escape her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Still feeling the powerful bounding of her heart against her chest, Amy sighed, letting the sudden burst of nerves make their way out of her frigid form, "It's okay. I just…wasn't expecting to see you here," she said gently, taking small steps towards him.

Ty smiled, moving from the position he'd been in the past several minutes, taking long strides towards her, "Yeah well, I guess it's become a bit of a habit."

Putting her hands safely into her pockets, Amy came up to him, still unused to his stunning form, trying with every ounce in her body to not turn and run off in the opposite direction screaming, "A habit?" She asked, confused on what he was talking about.

"This," Ty gazed around the garden, "I always find myself coming here at least once a week. I don't know. There's just something about it that draws me to it." Reconnecting her eyes with his, Ty gave her a questioning gaze that put Amy on edge, "What are you doing out here?"

Feeling the nerves rush through her body once again, Amy took a step back in uncertainty, "I'm sorry! If I'm not supposed to be here I can go. I just…I wanted to-" She broke off, taking steps back in fear, realizing she could get into deep misfortune for being out here.

"No!" Ty stepped in softly as to not startle her anymore than she already was, reaching out and taking her arm gently, "That's not what I meant. There's absolutely no problem with you being out here. Everyone does it," he assured her, wanting to wipe the uncertain and fearful expression off her beautiful face.

Still feeling startled, Amy couldn't help but feel the electric current that flashed through her body as his large hand settled on her arm, "Oh…Okay," she stuttered, her voice shaking slightly, "I didn't think…I should've known…I just wanted to-"

"Amy," Ty murmured, taking a step closer to her, "I'm not judging you. I was just curious."

Hearing the gentleness in his voice, Amy took a deep breath, trying to relieve her body of all its tensions, "I just had to see it. It's so beautiful down here and I couldn't just look at it from our window," she confessed, finding it very difficult to meet his eyes.

Ty nodded, smiling at her brightly, "I understand," he whispered, seeing Amy visibly relax, causing a sense of warmth to flood throughout his body even though it was only a couple of degrees outside. "So, does it live up to what you'd hoped it'd be?" He asked, taking in all the details of her chiseled face, feeling himself faltering.

Unclutching her hand that she'd secured when he first made himself known, Amy smiled at him, nodding vigorously, "It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I'd never imagined that there could be anything in the city like this," She admitted, realizing that the statement she'd believed in all her life was in fact proven wrong.

Guiding her with a gentle touch to her shoulder, Ty lead her over to a cushioned bench just a mere five feet away from the large pond that sat adjacent to the fountain, the moonlight reflecting off the calm water, "What do you mean 'anything in the city like this?'" He asked, relaxing down into the seat, Amy taking the spot next to him. She felt herself turning red for the second time in under twenty-four hours. 'Was this gonna become a habit?'

"I'm sorry! I forgot that all of you live in the city!" She realized what she'd said; feeling horror flood through her as she recognized that she'd just insulted his home. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…that's not what I meant-"

"Amy," Ty stopped her for the second time that night, touching her hand gently to calm her, "I don't live anywhere near here," he informed her, noticing the look of confusion that crossed her face, smiling slightly.

"You don't…what do you mean?" She asked him, wondering how the heck he could have a job here and not live anywhere close by. She remembered Emma telling her all the main actors lived in Calgary. Had she gotten it wrong? Amy couldn't picture it, as Emma, even though many doubted her, usually came up correct.

Ty laughed lightly, sitting up a little straighter, "I live on a ranch just south of the city. A driver comes and picks me up and drops me off everyday when I have to come in for work. I'd rather drive, but, that's just the way things go," He stated, shrugging it off.

Relief, excitement, and confusion engulfed Amy all at once. He lived on a ranch? Like a horse ranch? Cattle ranch? "You…you live on a horse ranch?" She asked hysterically, gazing up at his emeralds that held nothing but amusement in them.

Smiling, Ty nodded, "Yeah, my family has owned it for generations. We mainly breed quarter horses and the odd set of mustangs. I've lived there since I was dis big," He specified, making his hands a foot apart.

Laughing in relief, Amy felt herself warming to this guy by the second, "That's amazing. You breed mustangs?" She asked in wonder, remembering the herd she'd seen just a few weeks back by Beartooth Creek. Sadly, it had been smaller than when she'd seen them just a year earlier.

"Yep," Ty inclined his head in confirmation, "We keep them purebred of course, but we break them in and keep them under the radar when we rehome them. You know, to make sure the home is loving and suitable to them."

"Wow," Amy blew out in both relief and wonder, "That's just…wow. Incredible. Do have a horse of your own?" She asked, though she figured it was a fairly dumb question. Who lives on a ranch like that and doesn't have their own horse?

Nodding again, Ty smiled, loving the interest level he was receiving from her. "Yeah, a six-year-old blue roan gelding. I broke him in when he was three. He was quite the challenge, but I gained his trust and now our bond couldn't be stronger. I think he loves me just as much as I love him," Ty told her, his gaze staying fixed on the moonlight glistened water, smiling as he thought of the young gelding at home waiting for him.

Seeing his temporary train of thought, Amy herself took in the sight before them, her gaze moving to the geese on the other side of the pond, slumbering on peacefully. She smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Tell me about it," Ty said suddenly, pulling his gaze away and returning his eyes to hers.

Looking back over at him, Amy frowned in misunderstanding, focusing on his penetrating emerald gaze "Tell you about what?"

"You. Heartland. Everything," He stated simply, "I've read about the remedies and methods you use and it sounds amazing."

Being caught totally off guard, Amy sat up straighter tried to compose herself, "Oh, well. As you might have heard, Heartland is known for taking in neglected and abused horses. We believe in listening to the horse, trying to delve into its backstory and understand where the problem came from," She began, feeling herself getting lost in her description of home. She could go on for hours, but she didn't care. Here was someone wanting to know, and she was going to tell them. The real way.

She continued, "A lot of the time, we're not dealing with people with horse problems. We're dealing with horses with people problems. Horses don't just attain fears or certain behaviors all on their own for no reason. There's always a story, and the horse itself can tell us that, if we just listen," She told him, feeling it easier to talk to him about something she was so passionate about, "We can attain clues about a horse's personality by certain characteristics of their head. For example. A horse with a wide forehead will tend to be intelligent and a quick learner. A horse with almond shaped eyes will be slightly standoffish until he learns to trust you. Horses like this often get treated unfairly, being labeled as "difficult," Amy quoted with her fingers dramatically, Ty chuckling gently at her antics as she continued, "So they're pushed. And the more the owners push, the more the horse develops a fear in which he doesn't even know what he's doing wrong."

Ty smiled brightly when she paused, "That's amazing. What about…" He thought for a moment, trying to remember, "That method…uh…join up! That's it! Don't you guys use that?"

Laughing lightly, Amy smiled at him, surprised, "Wow, you've really done your homework!" She joked, tapping him on the shoulder in congratulations.

Grinning, Ty shrugged, "Hey, it's hard to not read about the Miracle Girl when an article about her shows up in a magazine."

Feeling herself go red again at the mention of the pet name she'd attained, Amy smirked, "Yes, we do use join up. It's a method in which it's just you and the horse in the round pen. No leads, halters, or tack joining you. You drive the horse around the ring, showing that you're the dominant leader in the herd. After a while, the horse will give certain signs of wanting to come in and be with you in the center. The first is when the inside ear begins to flicker towards you; the second is when he begins licking and chewing. Almost as if he's chewing the air. And the third and final one is when he drops his head to the ground as he trots around the ring. This is the sign that tells you he's ready to join you in the center. When this happens, you turn away from him, drop your shoulders of any threat and wait. If he's ready, and decides you're the leader, he'll come in, and follow you wherever you go."

Ty smiled in amazement, "That's incredible. Has it ever _not_ worked?" He asked, wondering if this could even break the strong will of the mustangs his family took in.

Tilting her head in a sort of committed nod, Amy explained, "Yes and no. There have been a few horses in which they didn't show any signs even after a long period of time. So we had to stop because we didn't want to over work the horse. But we bring them in again either the next day or a couple of days after, and usually on the second or third try it works."

Ty nodded in understanding, still trying to take in and remember everything she'd said, wanting to apply it to his methods and form better connections with the animals at their ranch.

A comfortable silence engulfed them, nothing but the sound of the water droplets streaming down the fountain and flowing into the pond could be heard in the confines of the garden.

Amy sighed, trying to keep the question that had been burning through her mind since the evening before buried. Emma's information on Ty and his relationship status had brought it to her attention and she wasn't able to shake it. She wanted to ask him, but didn't know how without looking like an idiot or that she wanted to get together with him herself. She knew for a fact that would never happen. And besides, a guy like him? How could he _not _have a girlfriend, or at least someone that he was interested in?

Keeping her vision fixed on the lights ahead of them as she knew she'd falter if she looked into those penetrating emeralds, Amy gave it a go, "So. If it's Friday night," She began, seeing him turn to look at her out of the corner of her eye, "Why are you here and not taking your girlfriend for a night out?"

Hearing him chuckle, looking at her with a massive smirk on his face, Amy couldn't help looking at him, trying to plaster an innocent and unknowing look on her face. "What?" She asked, noticing he was trying not to break out laughing, "What?"

"You haven't heard? Not on the Internet, on TV, your sister, anything?" He asked in total astonishment, wondering why she had assumed such a thing.

Amy tilted her head, "Heard what?" She was actually fairly proud of herself at the moment. Asking him an extremely uncomfortable and personal question, and yet she was able to fake that she was totally unknowledgeable about it.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Never _have_ had one," He laughed out, laying a hand on her thigh, "You seriously didn't know that?"

"Well…" Amy began, figuring he deserved to know the truth, "I dunno, maybe my sister…okay yeah. She did mention something about it, but you know better than anyone how these things work. Half the stuff you find in the media isn't even true. What makes this any different?"

Realizing the truth in her words, Ty's laughs quieted, him feeling thankful that she thought that way, "You're right. They tend to take the truth and add a twist to it just to make it more interesting. But they _were_ in fact right about that. Even though it may surprise many people, I've never had a girlfriend before," he admitted, now thinking about it, he realized just how insane that sounded. _'No wonder she is so surprised.' _

Now that she'd started, she couldn't stop. Her mind was popped full of questions, "Why?" She asked, wanting to know.

Taking her question and turning it around on her, Ty wondered the same thing, "Have _you_ ever had a boyfriend?"

Amy smiled, almost proud when she realized that her interest in boys had never overcome the horses and Heartland, even though her father claimed that it would someday. "Nope."

"And why is that?" Ty asked, a smirk coated his face as he crossed his arms, waiting for her answer.

Amy grinned, feeling no hesitancy in explaining whatsoever, "I've always kind of stayed away from all the gossip and "who's dating who this week" at school. Heartland and the horses had always remained the constant and most important thing in my life and I just simply wasn't interesting in any guys there. Besides, I always felt that if I ever called a guy my boyfriend, I wanted nothing but to love him and feel as if my world was turned upside down every time he walked into the same room. In a good way," She added in at the end, eyes returning to meet his.

Smiling in utter amazement, Ty smirked at her, "This may sound crazy. But that's exactly the same with me," He admitted, laughing when he saw the shock spread across her face. "I always have to deal with love letters, emails and all that. Sure, many of the girls I meet are pretty and what not, but I only ever want them to love me for me. Not because I have a pretty face or have my name plastered on bulletin boards, TV's and on the Internet. I want a girl that'll support me, show that she'll be there for me no matter what, even through all the crap that life throws at us," He chuckled at his own words, realizing just how true they were. He glanced over at Amy, seeing that her face also carried an amused smile. She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

"I may have only known you for two days," She began, looking up at him, nothing but honesty filling her eyes, "But I can already tell you're not the guy I'd first imagined you to be. You're a great guy Ty, and when you find your lucky girl, I know that she'll love you for all the right reasons and not just for your name. And I _know_, she'll make you smile brighter for her than for anyone else, and she'll bring nothing but happiness to your life," She reached out and touched his warm hand gently, Ty's eyes locking with hers, "You'll find your other half Ty. I just know it."

Ty's eyes drowned in her blue orbs, feeling them begin to sting, "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long and that it's so short! It was a really hard and REALLY annoying chapter to write, but it had to be done! The next one should be easy and a lot of fun to write so, you know what that means...it'll be a long, and GOOD one! Enjoy Chapter 6!**

"Amy. Ammmmyyyy…AMY!"

Hearing her name break in the air, Amy bolted up, pulling loose strands of hair out of her face as she gazed around the room, trying to bring her eyes into focus. Her orbs caught a blonde figure above her, gazing down at her with an amused grin.

"Mom?" She questioned groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Gosh girl," Marion chuckled, fixing her daughter's impossible mess of hair for her. "What in the devil persuaded you to sleep in 'til twelve thirty?" She asked, pointing at the digital clock on Amy's bedside table.

"What? Twelve thirty?!" Amy asked in astonishment, eyes flying to the green numbers glaring at her to her left. She gasped, pulling off her covers and sitting up. She gazed around the room, noticing it was vacant. "Where is everybody?" She asked, noting Emma's bed was made and her shoes and jacket were missing as well.

Handing Amy a coffee that she gratefully accepted, Marion explained, "Your Dad went with Emma to another set location they have to shoot at today. They won't be back until around seven or so."

Taking a large swag from the mug, Amy looked up in question, "What about you? You didn't want to go with them?" She asked, still embarrassed about sleeping in past noon, remembering that she'd _never_ done that before.

Marion shrugged, "I went with them last time. Besides, somebody had to be here to kick you out of bed," She laughed, ruffling Amy's hair before standing up.

Amy glared at her playfully, pulling on her slippers from where she'd put them the night before.

"What were you doing last night anyway?" Amy froze her current motion, nearly feeling her mother's questioning gaze on her back, "Emma said she heard you coming into the hotel room at around four this morning. What were you doing?"

Sighing, Amy stood up, going into the makeshift kitchen to get a glass of water, "I…went out to get some more ice," '_Ice? Really? Is that the best you can come up with?'_

"At four in the morning?" Marion asked, doubt weighing in her voice heavily as she reached into the freezer to grab a can of juice mix.

"I…uh…couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk around the halls and thought I would get some ice while I was out there," Amy spilled out, avoiding her mother's gaze by reaching into the pantry and grabbing some cheerios, not feeling up for going downstairs to eat.

"Amy. The ice container is empty," Marion stated as she pointed to the plastic container that only had a few cubes in it.

Amy mentally slapped herself_. 'Busted,' _She thought, sighing in frustration. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and filled it with cereal before grabbing milk from the fridge.

"Okay," Marion began, gently taking Amy's arm, halting her movements. Amy looked at her in shock, " I know you're not a little girl anymore, but, what were you _really_ doing last night?" She asked once again, holding her daughter's gaze.

Amy sighed, knowing it was unavoidable. '_At least Dad and Emma aren't here.' _She sat down in one of the spinning high chairs, feeling her mother's hand leave her arm, "I was down in the garden."

Marion quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "The garden. That late? For that long?" Amy looked up at her and shrugged, spooning food into her mouth. "Like, I know it's beautiful down there at night, your Dad and I checked it out earlier, but…the interest level only lasted for so long. And you were alone."

"Maybe I _wasn't_ alone," Amy stated simply, finishing the bowl surprisingly fast. She stood up and went to the sink and rinsed it out before setting it on the counter.

"Then who were you with?" Marion asked, only getting more confused by the minute.

Amy sighed, pausing momentarily, '_I want to tell her, but I don't at the same time. If I told her about Ty she would make assumptions VERY quickly and I'll never find a way out of it.' _Amy looked up, opening her mouth to speak when a ringing broke the silence. Glancing at her mother briefly who was still waiting for an answer, Amy scanned the room, realizing it was her cell that was begging for attention as it buzzed on the dresser.

Sending Marion an apologizing glance, Amy rushed over to it, not wanting to miss the call. Snatching it up, she clicked 'accept.' "Hello?" She asked, waiting for a reply from the other side.

"Hey, Amy?" A voice returned in question, making Amy freeze for the second time that morning in surprise. _'Okay, this is starting to get weird.'_

She glanced at Marion in worry before stepping into the back room quickly, "Uh, yeah?" She asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"It's Ty," His voice carried through, stating the obvious.

"Uh…hi. Um…not to be mean or anything, and don't take this the wrong way…but…how'd you get my number?" She asked bluntly, though that wasn't the question that was burning through her mind.

Ty's laugh flooded through the speakers, making Amy want to melt on the spot, picturing the smile that was probably covering his face, "Yeah, I guess I should explain that. Sorry if I freaked you out."

"No!" Amy stopped him, "That's uh, that's okay. I was just curious," She assured him, realizing just how much she meant it.

"Oh, okay good. Your sister gave it to me just before they left this morning," He explained, pulling the door open and stepping inside the building.

Amy laughed lightly, "Of course she did. So, what's up? Do you need something?" She asked, fulfilling her need to deliver her priority question.

"No, well…sort of, " Ty began, "Come down to the lobby. There's something I wanna show you," He said, Amy trying to contemplate where this was going.

She glanced at the clock, noting that it was quarter to one, "Uh, okay. I'll be there in a couple minutes," She promised, going back into the bedroom and grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Great," Ty laughed, Amy finding herself to be confused when she heard relief in his voice, "Oh! And wear something that can get dirty," He put in quickly.

"Wh…" Amy began in misperception, "Ty, what are you…" But he had already hung up. This had to be one of the most confusing guys she had ever met.

Reaching back into her bag, Amy replaced her clothes with older ones that she'd be found wearing on the ranch. She pulled out her brown Justin boots and slipped them on. Grabbing a brush, she ran it through her hair quickly before going into the bathroom and washing her face and brushing her teeth. Going back into the kitchen, she found her mother in the same position as when she'd left the room a few minutes earlier.

"Who was that?" She asked, motioning at the cell phone Amy was shoving into her pocket.

Amy looked up at her, grabbing her thick wool sweater off the hook and sliding it on, "Hm?" She asked, though she knew very well what Marion was talking about.

"On the phone, who was that?"

"Ty," Amy spoke, zipping up her sweater and grabbing the room key and a couple bucks off the counter, securing them in her pocket along with her phone.

"Borden?" Marion asked in astonishment. When Amy nodded, Marion approached the door, "Where are you going?"

Amy stood up from where she was securing her left boot; "He called and told me to meet him in the lobby. That's all he said."

Marion quirked an eyebrow, a small grin spreading on her face, "Do you know perhaps when you'll be back?"

Shrugging unknowingly, Amy pulled the door open, "I dunno. But I'll give you a call when I know." She leaned in and gave her mother a hug, "Love ya."

"Love you too," Marion laughed, returning the embrace, "Have fun," She said, grinning at her knowingly.

Amy rolled her eyes and stepped out into the hallway, pulling the door closed with a click, trying to just simply humor her mother, wondering what it was she was going to.

* * *

"Good morn…afternoon," Ty corrected himself as Amy emerged from the elevator. He couldn't keep himself from admiring her as she strode towards him. "You look great."

Amy felt her cheeks begin to heat up, trying to avoid looking at those penetrating emeralds. "Did you sleep in too?" She asked, putting her hands into her sweater pockets.

Amused by her change in subject, Ty laughed lightly, "Surprisingly, yes. We stayed up a little later than we intended to didn't we?"

Amy grinned, her thoughts extending to the night before. Her and Ty had gotten lost in conversation, just simply learning about each other and enjoying the other's company. She had gotten a full insight of Ty's life and what their ranch was like. She loved hearing how passionate he was about everything he did. From his family, to acting, to animals, he gave his heart to it all, and that's something she really adored about him. He'd seemed fascinated with Heartland's methods and she'd told him as much as she could about the herbal remedies they used and certain challenging horses they'd helped.

"Shall we get going then?"

Amy snapped out of her train of thought when Ty's voice cut in, "Uh, sorry, go where? I thought you said there was something you wanted to show me," She began, looking up at him with a questioning gaze, only to receive that gorgeous grin of his.

"I do, and I will. We just got to get there first," He said simply, pulling his truck keys out of his pocket and taking her hand gently, pulling her through the doors and out into the parking lot to his black GMC pick up.

Smiling at the renewed feeling of that spark running up through her at the connection, Amy allowed him to open the door for her and help her in before he went around and got in himself.

"Nice truck," She complimented, pulling her seat belt on, smiling at him.

Ty grinned, "Thanks. I love it," He praised, running his fingers over the leather steering wheel.

Amy laughed at him, "Guys and their trucks," She said, shaking her head in amusement.

He grinned once again, clicking the radio on, "Hope you don't mind country," He said nervously, sparing a glance at her.

"Are you kidding?" Amy asked hysterically, "Turn it up!"

Ty laughed, finding one more thing he loved about this girl, "Yes Ma'am!" He voiced out with a western accent, cranking the sound as Jason Aldean's voice filtered through the speakers.

"Alright, what will it be?" He asked as, after a quick two-minute drive, they'd pulled into a Tim Horton's drive through, "You haven't eaten much of a breakfast yet have you? You still sounded pretty tired on the phone."

Amy quirked an eyebrow, "Uh, well I had a bowl of cereal, but I'm fine," She noticed the look of doubt on Ty's face, "Really Ty."

"Well, cereal is more of a breakfast food. This is more lunch. Well, late lunch," He told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a twenty-dollar bill.

Amy objected immediately, "No! Ty I can pay for myself," She said, reaching for the spare change she'd grabbed earlier.

"And why would I let you do that?" He asked, with a smirk on his face, "I have a beautiful girl in my presence and the last thing I'm gonna do is let her pay for lunch. You like wraps right?" He asked, leaning through the window and placing their orders. When the lady's voice filtered through the speakers telling them to pull up to the pay window, he leaned back and retook his seat.

"Yeah, I do but…" Amy began, but Ty cut her off.

"No buts Ms. Fleming," He laughed, pulling the truck forward to the next window.

Amy sighed, not sure if she wanted to give in, "Are you sure?"

Ty smiled at her, "Of course I'm sure," He assured her, handing her her sandwich before grabbing his own and paying the money he owed.

Putting the truck in drive, Ty pulled out of the drive through, going through the parking lot and pulling onto the freeway, Amy looking at her sandwich in hesitation.

Glancing at her, noticing her uncertainty, Ty took her hand gently, curling his long fingers over hers. "It's fine Ames. Don't worry about it."

Amy mentally jumped at what he'd just said. _'Ames? He's giving me nicknames now?'_ The idea didn't repulse her, not at all. Quite the opposite actually. "Ames?" She asked, looking at him in question.

Ty's eyes snapped to hers while still trying to watch the road, "Oh. Well…I…if you haven't ever been…if you don't like-"

"I think it's my turn to say it's fine Ty," She laughed, squeezing his hand gently, "I like it."

Ty smiled in relief, looking at her as she began unwrapping her sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"So where are we going exactly?" She questioned, unwrapping his for him and putting it in his right hand while he held the steering wheel in his left. He smiled gratefully.

"My place."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my Go…Ty, this is amazing," Amy nearly murmured to herself, gazing through the truck windows in wonder at the bowl of foothills they'd entered, passing the ranch's gate and proceeding down it's long, winding driveway. It was simply gorgeous.

The gravel driveway came around a curve, revealing a stunning view of Big River Ranch in all its glory. A large sixty-horse barn stood adjacent to a beautiful ranch house not far off. Horses of every size and color lined the paddocks, lifting their heads in curiosity at the arrivals that were pulling in. A massive set of training rings lay across the yard from the paddocks and two round pens that provided a very rational working system.

The thing that'd surprised Amy the most was how close to Heartland it was. Well, sure, Heartland was still a good twenty minute drive from here, but the amount of land owned by both ranches made them stretch out to the point of being next door neighbor's. Amy had been tempted to ask Ty if they could drive out so she could see how everything was at Heartland, but despite her greatest desires, she knew this was about him, and didn't want to deem herself as selfish and uninterested in such an incredible place. She was, after all, _very_ interested, practically in awe at the set up, that, just like Heartland, was settled at the root of the mountains.

Ty pulled the pickup in front of the ranch house, halting the large rig and undoing his seat belt. He looked over at Amy who was gazing out the window at the large herd of horses in one of the paddocks, her eyes scanning each and every one, "Like it?" He asked nervously, catching her attention as she snapped out of her daze.

"Like it?" Amy asked, almost in hysterics, "It's _beautiful_ here Ty!" That's all she said as she looked into his eyes, nothing but excitement and gratitude shining from them.

He laughed lightly, hiding his relief, "I'm glad," He popped the door open, going around and opening hers for her, "Come on. I'll show you around."

Nodding eagerly, Amy took his outstretched hand and followed him to the massive barn. It may have only been just short of a week since she'd last stepped foot in the country, but Amy could practically _feel_ the difference. The smell of the barn and fresh air the mountains and stark green grasses gave off nearly intoxicated her, no matter how many times she experienced it.

Ty lead Amy through the grand doors, them being greeted by a series of whinnies. Ty laughed, "Hey everyone! How are ya?" He spoke loudly, all the horses pricking their ears at his voice, pushing at their doors eagerly.

Amy smiled mentally, relieved, _'Thank God. I'm not the only one who to talks to horses.'_

They walked down the long aisle, Ty pausing at every horse and giving Amy their back-story and what training they were currently receiving. He felt his heart swell when she gave _every _animal her undivided attention, letting them sniff and accept her before she approached them.

"And this…"He dragged out, getting to the last stall, "Is my prize possession, Dazzle," He introduced, revealing a stunning blue roan gelding that nickered to Ty when his owner approached him. Amy gasped at his size, guessing he was at least sixteen hands, purebred mustang. She gazed at the magnificent horse, reaching her hand out to him.

Taking his attention off Ty, the gelding nickered to her, snuffling her pockets for any treats, "He likes you," Ty approved, rubbing his large hand over the horse's muscular neck, "He tends to be a little picky on who he show's affection to."

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Amy felt grateful, almost honored to be accepted. She unconsciously began quick circles over his coat, getting lost nearly immediately in what she was doing. It had been a while since she'd last worked with a mustang. Not many were sent to Heartland as most of the horses they got had a damaged past and just simply needed help reviving that and returning them to their owners. She'd seen her mom work with one a few years back, remembering it had taken a while to break the barrier, but the relationship between them came back twice as strong as his immediate spirit. It hadn't been broken, just overcome to encourage him to enjoy being in the company of humans.

Ty's eyes went to her fingers, "What are you doing?"

Snapping out of it, she pulled away slightly, Dazzle being pulled out his own haze she'd put him in, "Oh, sorry, um, its just a method that I use at home, I uh…"

"No, no, don't apologize," Ty calmed her, touching her shoulder gently, "I was just curious as it nearly put Daz here to sleep," He chuckled, rubbing the horse on the neck.

Amy giggled, resuming her previous motions, "It's called T-touch. My mom showed it to me when I was little. One of the first things I learned to do with a horse," She explained, motioning to her fingers, "It's known to relax a horse really well."

Nodding thoughtfully, Ty watched her even more carefully, "How do you do it?" He asked cautiously, his eyes moving to hers.

Amy looked at him, smiling at his curious, but uncertain face, "It's not difficult. You'll learn quickly. Here," She murmured gently, reaching out for his hand and bringing it up to Dazzle's forehead. Trying not to blush, Amy laid her hand over his, guiding it over the patterns in the horse's coat.

Feeling the electric crackle that ran up his arm at Amy's touch, Ty smiled gently, following her fingers as they covered his own. His eyes moved to hers as they worked, Amy looking up to meet them, smiling gently.

She helped him gain a rhythm that made Dazzle's eyelids droop before she left Ty's hand and began working down Dazzle's neck.

Ty felt drowned in his work, rubbing his hand up and down the gelding's forehead, smiling when he noticed Dazzle's head had dropped and was resting on his shoulder, "Look," He murmured to Amy, motioning to the horse.

She grinned, being nothing but willing to spread Heartland's methods and encourage others to use them. She knew, without a doubt that Ty and his family treated their horses with nothing but respect, but she hoped she could teach him a few things, while also learning something herself. If she was lucky.

"Ah, so you did manage to convince her after all."

Amy and Ty jumped slightly at the voice that had broken the moment's silence, in which nothing could be heard other than the background noises of horses in their stalls.

Doing a 180, Amy caught sight of a middle-aged man, tall, but still a couple inches shorter than Ty. His hair was a light brown and eyes a deep green that were brought out by the green shirt he was wearing. He wore dark wrangler jeans pulled over black Justin boots that echoed on the barn floor as he strode towards them.

Ty grinned, sending a brief glance at Amy before stepping towards him, gently guiding Amy along with him, "I didn't really have to convince her. Though, I guess I didn't tell her where we were going either," He said, smirking at the older man.

He laughed, his eyes moving to Amy, "Really Ty?" He asked hysterically, shaking his head, "For all you know, she could have had the thought in the back of her mind that you were slipping her out to murder her."

Amy raised her eyebrows a little, glancing up at Ty who shook his head, looking at her with an apologetic face, "You trusted me right?"

She smirked, "Well duh. I don't think I'd get in a truck with some psychopath I just met."

Ty laughed, putting his hand on her shoulder, introducing them, "Amy, I'd like you to

meet my father, Brad Borden. Dad, this is Amy Fleming."

Glancing at Ty in surprise, Brad's eyes turned to Amy in shock, "Fleming? Like,

Miracle Girl Amy Fleming?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at his son.

Ty grinned, nodding in conformation, still trying to convince _himself _that the girl he'd seen numerous times in newspapers and magazines was right beside him. Like, sure, he had a good amount of attention himself, but that's only because young, teenage girls thought he was good looking, unlike the life changing working Amy did. Though, he had to agree she had the "good looking" part down too.

Brad smiled, stepping forward to shake her hand, "Pleased to meet you Ms. Fleming. Ty's talked about you a lot. It's great to have you."

Blushing lightly at his words, Amy smiled kindly, returning the gesture, "Thank you Mr. Borden. And if I can, I'd just like to say that your ranch is beautiful," She said, Brad giving her a proudly grateful smile.

"Thank you. And no Mr. Borden for me. Brad is fine dear," He added, sending a knowing grin at his son who smirked in return.

"Oh," Amy stumbled, recollecting herself, "Okay…Brad," She said, smiling up at them both, realizing the extreme resemblance between them. She'd been told she and Emma looked a lot like her mother, while Lou resembled their father, carrying darker locks than any of them.

They both had startling green eyes, though Ty's were of the emerald shade that made her want to swoon. Brad's hair was a little lighter than his son's, but the build type and facial feature similarities were unmistakable.

Right then, a ringing arose from Brad's pocket, him glancing at Amy and Ty briefly before pulling it out. Spotting the name on the display, he looked up at them apologetically, "Sorry for the quick show but I have to take this," He said, looking at Amy who nodded in understanding, the ringing egging at him to pick it up. Lifting his hand in a wave as he turned and began strolling down the aisle, Brad spoke, "Take for her a trail ride later would ya Ty?" It was more an instruction than a question as he clicked accept, his voice fading out until he was gone.

Turning back to Amy, Ty grinned at her, realizing the idea wasn't exactly a bad one. Not at all, "Ya wanna take him up on his offer?" He asked, drawing her near Dazzle's stall once again, reaching for the horse's halter.

Nodding eagerly, Amy smiled, "That sounds amazing-" She paused, remembering what she'd decided on the other night, promising that if she'd ever get the chance, she'd ask, "Um, Ty?" She asked uncertainly.

Ty stopped his movements, "Yeah?" He asked, eyes returning to her blue orbs.

Stepping towards him, she gently took the halter from him and fitted it to Dazzle's large head, "That sounds amazing, but do you mind if I show you something first?" She asked tentatively, receiving a confused looked from him. Grabbing the nearby lead rope, she clipped it to the halter, "I told myself the other night, you know, the night down at the garden, that if I had the chance, I'd show you."

Watching as she opened the stall door and brought Dazzle out, Ty closed it for her, "Show me what?" He asked gently as she walked a long side him out into the yard.

"Can I use the round pen?" She asked, pointing at the large, circular ring about twenty yards away.

Still confused on what she was doing, Ty nodded. He trusted her, knowing he'd find out soon enough.

He opened the gate for her, Amy nodding gratefully as she lead Dazzle into the center, rubbing his forehead in the smaller circles that replicated her earlier movement, "Do I have permission to work with him?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the gelding. She'd had lawsuits before. Things had gone wrong where a client of hers had gotten hurt or the horse had been injured and had sewed Heartland for it, claiming she had not been given permission to work with the animal or had put them in a dangerous situation without warning. She knew Ty would never do that, but she had to be professional, no matter where she was, or whom she was with.

Ty nodded once again, "Of course you do," He confirmed, pulling himself up onto the top rail and settling himself onto it.

Hearing his words, Amy returned her full attention to Dazzle, unclipping the lead rope before pulling off his halter, dropping it to her feet and stepping away from him. Looking at her in confusion, Dazzle turned to follow her, but jumped away with a shocked snort when she stepped towards him, driving him away from her.

He walked a couple of steps away before turning and looking back at her in confusion, only to get driven away from her again, this time picking up a trot around the ring. Swinging the rope in a circular motion, Amy ran at him slightly, forcing Dazzle to pick up a lope as he continued doing circuits around as Amy drove him on.

Ty watched every minute that followed, mesmerized. '_Join up', _He recognized, trying to remember it exactly as she'd explained it that night. _"No leads, halters, or tack joining you. You drive the horse around the ring, showing that you're the dominant leader in the herd." _Her voice echoed in his head as he watched her gorgeous form jog around the ring, her eyes never leaving the gelding. There was no fear in his eyes as he continued on, his inside ear focusing in on her. _"After a while, the horse will give certain signs of wanting to come in and be with you in the center. The first is when the inside ear begins to flicker towards you," _Ty grinned as her words rung true, waiting for the next signal, _"The second is when he begins licking and chewing. Almost as if he's chewing the air."_

No matter how many times she watched it, or did it herself, Amy always found herself totally amazed at the connection formed during such a simple session. She smiled, watching closely as Dazzle's muzzle began opening and closing, him dropping down to a trot as he continued chewing motions.

Eyes never leaving the scene as Amy pushed Dazzle on when he wanted to stop, refusing to let him in until he gave that last signal, Ty brought his hands together and rested his chin on them. _"And the third and final one is when he drops his head to the ground as he trots around the ring. This is the sign that tells you he's ready to join you in the center."_

He smiled when his horse finally dropped his head, blowing out as he trotted around the ring, picking his head up every once in a while to look at Amy before resuming his stretched out position, a thin layer of sweat coating his powerful body.

Amy smiled, turning away from the horse who had come to a complete stop, dropping all forms of aggression and making her body look limp and harmless.

Watching the gelding closely, Ty's eyes widened in amazement as the horse nickered gently, his hoof beats across the sand along with his slightly labored breathing being the only thing heard among them.

Amy remained still, smiling to herself when she felt that familiar feeling of a horse's muzzle on her shoulder, his soft breathing blowing down her neck.

Turning slowly as to not startle him, Amy reached her hand up and scratched his forehead, refusing to look him in the eye as that would be a threat, "Good boy," She murmured gently.

Ty's face only held a huge smile as Amy turned from the horse and began walking around the ring, Dazzle staying loyally by her side, no matter which way she went.

Stopping in the center once again and rubbing the horse's neck, Amy turned to Ty, "Come here," She said gently, looking up at him with encouraging eyes.

Tilting his head, Ty looked at her in question, "Me? What are you-"

"Come here," Amy repeated, reaching her hand towards him.

Sliding off the fence, Ty came over quietly, taking Amy's outstretched hand, stepping closer to her. She looked up at him, handing him the lead rope, "Your turn."

He looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?" He asked gently, rubbing his hand along Dazzle's neck, "Didn't you just-"

"He's your horse," Amy spoke, stepping away slightly, "He already trusts you, but this is on a whole new level," Turning away and striding over to the fence, pulling herself onto it, Amy gave him an encouraging gaze, "You know what to do. You'll be fine."

Ty nodded slightly, turning to the gelding, not wanting to startle him again. He took a step back, following Amy's earlier movements and driving him away. This time, Dazzle didn't hesitate in taking the rail again, picking up a lope and circling the ring.

Centering his focus on the gelding before him, Ty drove him on, smiling when the horse was already flickering his inside ear towards him after a few circuits.

Amy smiled, knowing that once a horse is joined up with once, it usually doesn't take even half as long the rest of the time. She watched Ty's fluid movements as he drove the horse around the ring, waiting for Dazzle to begin chewing again. She smiled when he did, making her believe he almost knew what they were thinking.

Continuing on, Ty couldn't believe the connection he was feeling. Almost as if there was an electric current running between him and Dazzle, an unspoken bond that didn't need anything but the two of them in one place. No tack, no bits, no special gear. Just them. He smiled when Dazzle slowed to a trot and dropped his head, gliding around the ring in a spring filled gait. Knowing this was it; Ty dropped his stance and turned away, even going as far as dropping the lead to the ground.

He heard the hoof falls come to a stop, only hearing the mustang's blowing nostrils. Ty exhaled softly, closing his eyes.

Once again, the horse proceeded across the ring, coming up and nudging Ty's right shoulder. Turning, Ty smiled brightly, scratching his neck, leaning his forehead against Dazzle's.

Amy smiled, nodding when Ty looked up at her, questioning if he should take the next step. Turning away again, Ty strode away from Dazzle, grinning in amazement as he heard the gelding follow behind. Ty picked up a trot of his own, laughing out loud when Dazzle came into step with him.

Watching horse and owner, Amy could only feel her heart filling with warmth and love, proud of herself for spreading Heartland's methods and ways to as many people as possible. But this was different. This was personal. And she'd never forget it.

Ty came up to her, Dazzle following loyally, rubbing his head against Ty's back, "That was incredible!" He exclaimed, pulling Amy in for a hug when she'd jumped down from the rail, "Thanks Ames," He murmured into her hair, taking in her luscious scent.

Amy smiled, burying her head in his neck, "Your welcome. You're a natural with horses. Anyone can see it."

Grinning at her, Ty wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, "Now what do ya say about that trail ride?" He asked, rubbing her side where his hand lay.

Amy smirked, looking up at him, "I wouldn't say no to that."

* * *

"Race ya!" Amy exclaimed to the rider behind her, laughing out loud as she sent the mare beneath her into a gallop, eating up the ground as they flew up the hill, freedom being the only thing to explain it.

After the session with Dazzle, Amy and Ty had tacked up and had hit the trails. Ty of course had saddled up Dazzle once they'd cooled him off, the horse showing no signs of the earlier exercise. Amy was given a stark black mare named Jasmine who was also a mustang. She was simply gorgeous. She nearly reached Dazzle's height at 15.3, her strong, muscular neck stretching out as she kicked it up a notch when the gelding came up along side her, pulling in front once again.

Ty laughed, not even having to urge Dazzle on when he extended his stride, coming up alongside the girls, "Come on boy, we can beat 'em!"

But the term "never underestimate a woman" was proven true when Amy and Jazz reached the top of the hill, looking daringly at the boys who'd come up along side them not a second after.

"Ha!" Amy laughed, reaching forward and scratching the mare's neck furiously, "Who's an incredible girl?" She asked, clapping the mustang on the neck, who snorted in reply.

"Cheat!" Ty called out, pointing at Amy accusingly.

Amy gasped in mock surprise, bringing a hand to her chest, "Cheat?! We women never do such a thing! Right Jazz?" She asked the horse, receiving an enthusiastic snort. She laughed, "You just simply suck," She said simply, patting Ty on the shoulder.

Attempting to glare at her but failing, Ty grinned, "Mark my words Fleming. You may remain victorious today, but your reign shall not last long."

Amy burst out laughing; using his shoulder to prevent falling off the horse, "Is that one of your lines from the show?" She asked hysterically.

Chuckling lightly, Ty smirked, "Of course not. The writers don't dare use anything as lame as that."

"Kay, good," Amy giggled, pulling herself up, "Cause I was beginning to think your time behind the camera was coming to a close."

Ty laughed, punching her on the shoulder, "Never," He sent her a gorgeous smile, making her loose her haughty expression, forcing her to grab the horn. He grinned, "Come on, there's something I want you to see."

Nodding, Amy brought Jazz up and followed them as Ty took a trail heading through the trees, beginning an assent. They followed it for about five minutes, no words needing to be exchanged between them, the silence of the Rockies being the only thing they needed to send total relaxation through their bodies.

Coming up alongside Ty, Amy gasped as they reached the opening, coming up onto a ridge, revealing Big River Ranch's distant buildings nestled miles away, sun capped in the evening rays.

Looking over at Ty, Amy blew out in amazement, "I know I've already said this today, but… this is amazing Ty," She said, at a loss of words.

He smiled at her before swinging his leg over and dismounting Dazzle and tying him to a nearby tree to graze, Amy following suit, an awestruck expression still mounted on her face. Sure, she'd seen stuff like this at home, but this was different. She looked down the steep ridge at the large river below them, splitting Big River's land down the middle.

She felt a large, warm hand wrap around hers. She smiled, squeezing it tightly as Ty lead her over to a grassy area that held flowers of every size and color, settling them down into the long, soft grass. Amy felt as if she was in a dream, the rays of sun around them created as luscious setting, the birds' songs cascading around them.

She looked back at Ty, noticing how he was watching her intensely. She smiled at him, reaching out and running her fingers down his hand and lacing them with his, "Thank you so much Ty. For everything. This has been an incredible day. I'll never forget it."

He smiled at her, gazing into her eyes distractedly, "Your welcome. But I think it's you I need to be thanking Ames," He murmured, running his left hand down her back before wrapping it around her waist.

Amy's body felt electrified by the contact, but she didn't pull away. She leaned into him, laying her head against his chest, "You're incredible, you know that?" She murmured, looking at him, her eyes molding with his.

She didn't receive an answer, Ty's eyes just scanning her face. He reached up with a hand a brushed a lock of golden hair out of her eyes, running his hand down her face and cupping her head gently. Amy sighing quietly, feeling herself slipping away as his touch made a sparkling shot run throughout her body.

"You're gorgeous Ames," He spoke, gazing at her face longingly.

Amy's eyes shot open, returning her gaze to his, seeing the warmth in his eyes as he pulled her closer, "Ty-"

But her words were broken, as all in a matter of half a second, Ty's lips covered her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy nearly jumped at the contact. A static pulse shot through her as Ty's lips covered her own, spreading warmth throughout her body. She closed her eyes, feeling his large hands on either side of her face, cradling her head. As soon as he'd started it, she felt him break away, slowly pulling away from her face with an expression of happiness, shame, and horror combined, "Amy I…I didn't…" He began, pulling away, realizing his rash act of emotions that had shot through him, clouding his mind.

Feeling a soft and comforting hand wrap around his forearm, Ty turned back, seeing Amy looking up at him warmly, "Ty," She murmured, smiling brightly before pulling him back down to her and reclaiming his lips with her own.

Feeling himself falling, Ty sighed inwardly, leaning into her and returning it, resuming his previous position of his hands on the side of her head. He felt a grin spread across his face as Amy's warm lips ran over his, pulling her as close as she could go.

Finally breaking the contact, Amy pulled away only slightly, leaning her forehead against his, returning the smile she'd received, closing her eyes, "Ty, that was-"

"Hey Borden! Who's the girl!?"

Amy and Ty flew away from each other, their heartbeats nearly doubling in speed as their eyes shot to the voice that erupted the evening's silence.

"Oh, God, no," Ty cursed under his breath, shooting Amy a glance before glaring in the two men's directions as their cameras flashed in rapid succession.

Amy's brow furrowed in pure confusion, "Ty, what…who's-"

"Let's go!" He called out, leaving no time for questions as he hauled her off the ground, pulling her towards where the horses were patiently waiting.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?! Let us see some action!"

Amy found herself returning her gaze back to the two men jogging after them, but had her vision ripped away from them as Ty practically threw her up onto Jazz before jumping on Dazzle, "Ty! What's going on?" She called to him as he frantically took the lead, kicking Dazzle into a lope.

"No time for questions! Just follow me!" He called back, an annoyed edge creeping into his voice, "Amy, please, just hurry."

Finding no point in arguing any further, Amy squeezed Jazz into a gallop, pushing to keep up with the boys who were already a good forty yards ahead.

After a record breaking ride back into the yard, Amy groaned as Jazz finally came to a halt, her hand moving to her cramped middle, realizing she'd never ridden so fast for so long. The mare panted furiously, a layer of sweat plastered across her black coat. She looked up at Ty as he pulled Dazzle up, the large mustang also blowing out air, catching his breath. Ty rubbed his neck in apology as he sent nervous glances in all directions behind them, sighing in relief.

"What was that?!" Amy asked, looking at Ty as he slowly slid out of the saddle before going over and helping Amy off Jazz. Her muscles groaned in protest as he wrapped a strong arm around her, assisting her to the ground.

Sighing in apology, Ty rubbed his forehead, "Sorry if I snapped at you. I just really wanted to get out of there," He began, taking both horses' reins and leading them into the barn for a cool down, noticing the steam rising off their coats.

Following him in, Amy gave him a hand, "No worries, but why? Who were those guys?"

While still focusing on what he was doing, Ty looked over his shoulder at her, "Pap's."

Raising her eyebrows, Amy realized now how stupid she felt. How could she _not _have known that? "Paparazzi?" She asked him, confirming her questions just to be sure.

Putting Dazzle's saddle up on the rack, Ty nodded, "Yeah. I don't know how the heck they found me. They've never been on our property before."

Amy shook her head, a new round of confusion fuzzing through her, "I don't get it. Why the heck would they be running around on your property snapping pictures of you?" She knew Ty was a 'star' and all, but she didn't think people would be _that _desperate to be the one where his face was in every picture on their camera's memory card.

Finally releasing the horses into the paddock, Ty turned back to her, frowning at her confused face, "Because of everything that's been happening Amy. Remember the night I told you I didn't have a girlfriend and never _did _have one?"

Amy's mind flashed back to that incredible night in the garden, the lights surrounding them as they spilled out their hearts about themselves to one another, _'"I don't have a girlfriend. Never have had one," He laughed out, laying a hand on her thigh, "You seriously didn't know that?" _

_ "Well…" Amy began, figuring he deserved to know the truth, "I dunno, maybe my sister…okay yeah. She did mention something about it, but you know better than anyone how these things work. Half the stuff you find in the media isn't even true. What makes this any different?"'_

Nodding, Amy looked up at him, "Yeah, I remember."

Smiling at the distant memory that felt like years ago, when really, was only a few days ago, Ty laid a hand on her shoulder, "The media watches my every move Amy. Ever since my name has grown into a "world wide" thing," Ty accented his annoyance with his fingers, "They haven't once dropped my current doings. And you know what the media's most interested in."

"Yeah," Amy confirmed, nodding her head, "Who's datin' who."

"Exactly," Ty began, leaning on the fence as he watched the horses he loved so much spring into a playful gallop, taking off until the darkness consumed them, "And now that I've shown interest in someone, they'll be all over it. I wouldn't be surprised if those pictures were in the tabloids tomorrow," He grumbled, scowling at the ground in annoyance.

Shifting uncomfortably, Amy couldn't bring herself to look at him. Was he angry because they found him where no one should be able to? Or was it that she was in the pictures with him? Kissing him no less.

"Ty," She began quietly, her voice shaken, "You're not upset because…you and me were…I was…" She stumbled, staring at the ground, "Kissing you when they showed up?"

His eyes shot to hers, noticing how she was nearly in tears at the thought, "What? God Amy, no, of course not. I wouldn't have changed that for the life of me," He assured her, pulling her in and wrapping his arm around her, holding her close.

Amy sighed in relief, digging her head into his shoulder, "Okay. I just…I thought that you-"

Ty brought her finger up to her lips, silencing her current struggle, "Shh," He murmured, "Never Amy. I don't regret what happened for even a second. I'm just unhappy about them worming their way onto the ranch. That shouldn't happen."

She couldn't bring herself to say anything else in words, so she only nodded, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, realizing how exposed she'd felt when the flashes had nearly blinded her up on the ridge.

"I'm so sorry Amy," Ty began, looking down into her stark blue eyes, his face holding nothing but sorrow and humiliation. This wasn't how he'd wanted things to go. Not even close, and now he felt as if he'd blown it.

Frowning in confusion, she returned his intense gaze, "Hey," She murmured, bringing her small hand up to his face, "What are you talking about?"

"That," Ty said, motioning up into the foothills where their relaxing ride had turned into a disaster. "I wish you didn't have to…I don't want you to be-"

Now it was Amy's turn to silence his words. She laid her fingers over his lips, stopping his current babble, "Ty. My earlier words still hold true. I'm glad I could spend that time with you. Paparazzi or not."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he ran his hand through her hair gently, "So, you don't care if your face is on every newsstand in the city tomorrow?"

Amy shook her head, "Of course not. Besides. I _did _get one good thing out of this evening didn't I?" She asked, smiling up at him.

Quirking an eyebrow, Ty gave her a questioning gaze, "What do you-"

Amy grabbed the seam of his sweater with both her hands and pulled him down to her, capturing his mouth with hers once again.

Freezing momentarily, Ty tensed, wondering if this was all really happening. He realized it was when Amy's fingers snaked up his neck and hooked themselves in his dark brown hair, moaning softly.

Ty felt a large grin spread across his face as his own arms began creeping their way from her shoulders and wound their way around the small of her back, hugging her up close to his body.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, Amy pulled away slowly, resting her forehead on his, panting from their exchange.

He smiled at her, revealing those pearly whites of his as his emerald eyes lit up as they bore into her own.

"Why me Ty?" She murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead before resting her head on his broad shoulder, closing her eyes.

She smiled at the feeling of his strong voice that pulsed through his body as he replied, "Because you're you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, caring, and everything else I'd ever pictured. I'd go on, but it would take me an eternity to get through all the good things I could say about you," He spoke honestly.

Feeling her eyes widen at his words, Amy's head shot up, returning her gaze to his, "Do you…do you meant it?"

Ty nodded, kissing her quickly, "I have never been more sincere about anything in my life Amy. I've been waiting years to find that someone I told you about that night. It turns out, I've found her."

Feeling her heart swell with happiness, Amy ran her fingers gently up his face, raking them through his soft brown hair, gazing up into his eyes. Her heart only grew more when she saw nothing but honesty, admiration, and…was that…love? She knew she'd find out eventually. But for now, she just wanted to enjoy what was happening right at that moment, and nothing else, "I think I could say the same thing," She murmured, grinning once again when he reached down, pressing his lips against hers in a brief kiss.

"Come on," He began, taking her hand and pulling her out the back door of the barn and down a gravel path onto the other side of a small hill, "You don't have to be back anytime soon do you?"

Pulling her phone out of her back pocket, Amy glanced at the time, "Nope. It's only nine. I told my mom I'd call her when I was coming back," She was all the more happy to tell the truth. Her mother knew she'd be having fun, and that she probably wouldn't be back until much later in the evening.

Ty grinned at her, "Great."

* * *

"So far, you never cease to amaze me Mr. Borden," Amy commented, grinning as Ty pulled a match out, striking it against the strike pad, a small flame lighting up the previous darkness they had been engulfed in.

Her words held true. After their sudden run-in with the paparazzi, not to mention their moment in the barn, Ty had brought Amy to the family's fire pit on the other side of the hill, right at the foot of the lake. A wooden dock stretched down from the shore and out onto the lake. The circular rock pit was mounted in the center of the landing at the beginning of the dock, surrounded by wooden lawn chairs.

"I'm not done yet," Ty grinned, as the wooden teepee he'd laid out became submerged in flames, chuckling at the confused look Amy sent him.

She watched as he reached for the box he'd snatched up before they'd left, "What's next?" She began, inspecting him closely as he ripped it open and began seeking the contents inside, "A fruit basket?" She asked teasingly.

Ty shook his head in amusement, "Nope. Something better."

He pulled out two folded up roasting sticks, a bag of marshmallows, a pack of graham crackers, and three large Hersey bars, "You know how to make these right?" He asked, handing her one of the roasting sticks.

Taking it from him, Amy looked at it in question, "Err, make what?"

Pausing his current movements, Ty looked over at her, his emeralds becoming sizzling orbs in the firelight, "You've _never_ had smores before?" He asked hysterically, his surprise only rising when she shook her head.

"Well, sure, I've heard of them," Amy admitted, "But I've never actually had any, let alone made one."

Smiling at her, Ty ripped open the pack of marsmallows, handing it to her, "Well. We'll have to fix that, won't we?"

Smirking at him, Amy popped a marshmallow in her mouth, "Show me how it's done Borden," She laughed, sitting down as he stuck a couple of marshmallows on his stick and held it over the fire.

"My pleasure Fleming," He grinned, popping one in his mouth, handing her the chocolate, "That's not to be eaten randomly," He scorned teasingly when she reached for them eagerly.

She scoffed at him, "I didn't know there were rules to this. You gotta be more up front Mister."

Ty grinned, chucking the graham crackers at her as well, "Fine. It's fairly simple. While I roast the marshmallows to undying perfection, you prepare each of us with a graham square with a piece of chocolate on it. Once these are done," He motioned to the fire, "We place the warm marshmallow between the chocolate and top layer of graham cracker, just like a sandwich."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "And then what?" She asked, doing as he said and preparing two plates.

"We eat 'em," He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Come on Fleming, these are almost done. Ya ready?"

"Damn right I am!" She laughed, holding the plates out to him as he carefully pulled the sticky marshmallows off the heated stick, laying it on the ledge of the pit before placing one of them on each sandwich, Amy grabbed the last two pieces of cracker and laid them on top, squishing the marshmallows down.

"See? Wasn't that hard was it?" He grinned, taking his off the plate before taking a large bite out of it, Amy doing the same.

"Oh, shut if Borden," She laughed, amazed at the chocolaty goodness running over her tongue, "But these _are_ really good."

Ty smiled, holding out his arms to her, Amy gratefully accepting as she went over to him, careful not to drop her smore as she pulled herself into his lap. She smiled as she felt his free arm snake around her, pulling her close.

"Do you ever think this happened too fast?" She asked, realizing that she'd only personally met the man whose lap she was currently sitting in a week ago. She wouldn't take anything that had happened back for the life of her, but she just realized how this would look. Though she'd only known Ty for such a short time, had kissed him and spent time at his house, it felt as if she'd known him forever. She viewed that as a good sign.

She felt Ty shake his head, "Well, considering the fact that it was practically love at first sight for me, I wouldn't think so," He said, pressing a kiss to her hair, "It doesn't feel as if we've only met last week.

Amy froze at the first thing he'd said, _'Love at first sight? Didn't that only happen in movies?' _Amy thought for a moment. She'd kissed him back. She hadn't been able to think about anything else since the moment she'd laid eyes on him that first day in the lobby. She was now curled up in his arms underneath a sky full of stars. _'Maybe I do love him. But how so fast? How do I know? _"You really mean that?"

Smiling, he gently pulled her head around so she could look into his eyes, "Look at me Amy. Look at me and tell me what you think."

Amy gazed up into his eyes, searching out the truth she'd been told was so often found reflected back from a horse's liquid brown eyes. His emeralds shone with the reflection of the flames in them, boring into hers. She scanned every inch of them, trying to delve her way into the deepest emotions they possessed. Her heart flared with warmth when she found what she was looking for. Her earlier confusion at her discovery was replaced with happiness when she saw Ty's love for her reflected in them. They only held honesty in that truth and she could only smile at the reality.

"I think I see love," She murmured, running her hand gently up his face.

He smiled brightly, reaching down and capturing her mouth with his, running his hands up her hand and cupping her face gently.

"I think you'd be right."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sooooo…" Emma began, grinning up at Amy as they walked down the street, "How was your night out last night?"

Play glaring at her little sister, Amy laughed, not being able to help the giddiness that was flooding throughout her body. She had never felt the feelings that she had felt and received last night. Ty brought out a whole other side to her she never knew she even had. She had never been cold or standoffish, but she usually did a pretty good job of keeping what she really felt hidden and buried in the far depths of her soul, sometimes driving her to the point of insanity. Though Amy had admitted to never having the time for a relationship, and not really being interested in having one in the past, she knew it had been hard for her to watch her best friends being totally happy going out on dates while she had stayed home, continuing her work at Heartland, no matter what day of the week it was.

Ty admitting his love for her made Amy feel like a completely new person. She felt appreciated, wanted. Of course, she'd _always _felt that with her family and the people of Heartland, but this was different. This was a choice that Ty made to be with her and love her. This was his choice to risk being thrown into the tabloids more than ever just so he could be with her and prove that he loved her, no matter what other people thought.

Grinning down at her little sister, Amy pulled Emma out of the way of a pole that she nearly walked into, laughing when her sister stumbled, almost crashing into a garbage can.

Her father had asked Amy to take Emma downtown to pick up a few groceries and give them the chance to check out some of the stores and buildings on the massive street. Amy had _never _been one for shopping. If she were to be found in town, it would be in a tack shop or some other store of that criterion.

"Amy!" Emma barked, trying to bring her sister's attention back from wherever it had been.

Amy's eyes snapped back down, "What?" She asked, annoyed with her sister's need for constant babbling.

"I _said_, how was your night out last night?"

Opening her mouth to answer, Amy's eyes caught a newsstand they were currently walking past. She froze, her gaze zoning in on a piece of material that bared two figures in the middle of a lip-lock. She gasped, ripping it off the shelf, only to find another forty copies behind it.

"Amy, what the heck are you-" Emma began, peeking over her sister's shoulder, "Oh…"

Right on the front cover of the magazine were her and Ty, caught up in each other's kiss on the ridge. Just next to it held the title, '_Breaking Point' Star Finally Taken? See more on page 3!_

Doing exactly what her brain told her _not _to do, Amy flipped the two pages to find not only the pictures of her and Ty kissing and riding away from the paparazzi, but of the night they had spent in the garden.

Amy growled internally. That was supposed to be their time together, and now her memory of it seemed to be ruined by the thought of everything they'd said being heard and spread across the country. She had already known the photos of them at Big River would hit the stands, but she'd never imagined they'd manage to find them _there_ at _that _time of day.

Her eyes scanned the pages, '_TV Star and Miracle Girl Hook Up? 'Breaking Point's' lead star, Ty Borden, known as Nick on the popular drama was found in mid lock with Alberta's very own Miracle Girl, Amy Fleming this past weekend. The couple was enjoying a romantic evening trail ride at Borden's home of Big River Ranch before settling down together to enjoy some alone time. Though many are skeptical on whether it was just a weekend fling, photos from the prior week show the two once again having a heart to heart in the garden just outside of the show's home studio in the middle of the night. Sources say there is a possibility of the couple shacking up together, being seen emerging from the show's next door hotel together on a regular basis for the past week. It is also being debated whether Borden sees her as "the one", with the possibility of him dropping to one knee any day. So keep reading throughout the next few weeks as there could be a star-studded wedding in the near future!_

"I knew it!" Emma nearly screamed, pointing at Amy almost accusingly, "I _knew _he was into you, and you him, but I never thought he wanted to _marry_ you!" She exclaimed, holding the magazine up in Amy's face.

Amy snatched it away from her, rolling it up and clenching it in her fists, "He doesn't okay! This," She pronounced to her sister, pointing at the article, "Is a bunch of trash. Don't believe a _word_ they say. None of it's real."

"That picture of you guys kissing seems pretty real to me," Emma snorted, crossing her arms, trying to hide her excitement.

Rolling her eyes, Amy sighed, "Okay, yeah, maybe they caught us together," She admitted, "But that other stuff about us "shacking up" together or him "dropping to one knee" is all fake Emma. They make it up to make people interested to make more money. That's how this business works."

Emma thought for a moment, taking another close look at the pictures, "But you _do_ love him, don't you?"

Hearing her sister's words, Amy's eyes shot up; glancing around, noticing a few people had stopped and were pointing at her. She leaned down closer to Emma, "Yes, I do. But let's not talk about it here, okay? We should get back."

Nodding, Emma quickly put the crumpled magazine back on the shelf before taking Amy's outstretched hand, trying to keep up with her as she jogged back the way they had come from.

* * *

"So…I send you guys out to pick up some stuff, you're gone for almost an hour, and yet, you come back with nothing," Tim said, amusement stretched over his face.

To his surprise, his daughter's had come sprinting out of the elevator and down the hall before making a mad dash past him and into their room. Though he found it fairly amusing, he found it confusing at the same time. While Emma's face was full of pent up excitement, Amy's was coursing with a little bit of annoyance, but mostly…fear. And that worried him to some extent at least.

Squinting his eyebrows in confusion, he took in Amy's upset face as she was hunching over, trying to catch her breath, "What's up with you two?"

Emma jumped up and ran over to him, shaking his arm with enthusiasm, "Amy got together with Ty! Her and Ty are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Before Amy could object, Tim had spoken up, his eyebrows now raised in shock, "What?" He questioned, his eyes shooting over to his middle child, "Amy you've only known him for over a week."

Amy sighed, "I know, but it doesn't feel like that at all Dad. I feel like I've known him forever."

"Feel like and have are two completely different things Amy. When did this start?" He asked, taking a seat on one of the beds.

Knowing that there was no way to get out of this, Amy sat down on the sofa across from him, ignoring Emma's intent gaze from across the room that was burning into her, "Yesterday," She admitted, lacing her fingers together as she looked up at him, praying that he wouldn't be upset.

"Yesterday?" He asked quizzically, "Then how does she," He paused, pointing at Emma, "Know about it already?"

Sighing heavily, Amy explained, "Well, there was an incident…"

"What did he do to you?" Tim began, his voice rising slightly. The most precious thing to him was his family, therefore, his little girls. Though Amy wasn't so little anymore, that didn't even touch the fact that he watched out for her any less than he did before, "Amy, I swear to God, if he's touched you in any way he's not supposed-"

"NO!" Amy exclaimed, bringing her hands up to prove her point, "Dad! He never has done anything like that and _never _will. How could you even think that of him?"

Tim shook his head, "I don't. He's a good young man, I can tell…But-" He broke off, thinking to himself intently, everything happening all too fast for his aging brain to process.

Amy looked up hopefully, "So you approve then?" She asked, her stark blue eyes pleading for him to understand.

Smiling at her, Tim nodded, "Of course Ames, but I can't help but feel this is a little sudden."

"I know it does," Amy murmured, pushing a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes, "But to me it doesn't. When I'm with him, I feel safe, loved. I've always felt that at Heartland, but this is different. This is by choice. I know you all love me unconditionally, but still, that's family love. That's something that's been there since the moment every one of us came into this family. It's natural. He _chooses_ to be with me Dad and I follow through with that same choice."

Nodding at her heartfelt confession, Tim locked his gaze onto her, "Do you love him?"

Ty was a decent young man, and has been ever since he'd met him. But that didn't stop him from worrying about the fact that this could be a physical attraction and had nothing to do with emotional feelings. Usually the physical is what triggers the fastest, and with the pair knowing each other for only just over a week, he couldn't help but feel a little bit concerned.

Amy smiled, looking down at her hands, ready to answer the question she'd now been asked twice that day, "Yes."

Gazing into her eyes, Tim saw just how sincere she was. He saw the truth shining back at him. That same truth he'd seen when Marion had first told him she loved him, making him truly believe that this was right and he'd give it his full support.

"Come here," He murmured, reaching his arms out to her.

Her smile only widening, Amy crossed the short distance to him before burying her head deep into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his strong frame. Warmth spread throughout her as she felt him kiss the top of her head and squeeze her tighter.

Tim looked up to see Emma staring at them. He grinned, "Come here you little rascal."

Laughing, Emma jumped into the embrace, feeling both her sister and father's arms wrap tightly around her.

Their tight grip was cut short when Amy's phone buzzed in her pocket, making her pull away slowly, "Sorry," She apologized before pulling it out of her pocket and looking at the screen.

'_Need to talk to you. Meet me down in the garden as soon as you can.'_

Fear shot through her once again. That's all the message consisted of. Amy couldn't help but feel he was angry at what the media was claiming and may be reconsidering. She hoped that what she'd just admitted to not only her sister, but her father as well was not the wrong thing to say. Maybe it was too soon to say her and Ty were solid. Though to her, it already felt like it, but what if they weren't? What if he wasn't ready to face what lies the press was already making up? There's was only one way she'd know for sure.

"Go see him."

Amy's head shot up to her father who was smiling at her knowingly. She nodded, thinking for a moment before glancing back down at her phone, '_Kay. Be there in a few.'_

Grabbing her jacket, Amy stood up, sliding it onto her arms and doing up the zipper, grabbing her boots at the same time. Taking a room key off the counter, Amy was about to slip out the door when her father's voice stopped her.

"Amy."

Pausing her current movement, Amy looked back at him in confusion.

"It's gonna be fine."

She smiled, taking in his and Emma's encouraging gazes. She nodded, "Thank you. I'll see you guys later."

Pulling the door closed behind her, Amy quickly made her way down the hall, before jumping into the elevator and hitting the down button.

Though it had been a mere twelve hours since she'd last seen Ty, Amy couldn't help but let the fears of the last hour soak into her, threatening to take over and send her back up into their room and hide under the covers. She didn't know what she'd do if he changed his mind. This was the first time in her life where she'd let someone past her barriers and have the privilege of calling her their girlfriend. This was the first time ever that she'd felt this type of love for someone, and it'd crush her if she had to give it up.

The doors breaking open tore Amy from her thoughts, forcing her to step out and walk the few yards to the large glass door on the side of the building, sending her back to that night that took place just short of a week ago.

Taking the sidewalk around the corner of the building, Amy sighed in relief to see that the garden was vacant. Well, nearly vacant. She plastered a smile to her face, trying to cover up the fearful frown that was threatening to consume her. She couldn't help but notice the rolled up magazine he had clenched in his large hands while he stared at the ground as he sat on the same bench by the pond adorned with geese.

Finally noticing her presence as she approached, Ty stood up. To her surprise, she saw her same expression reflected back at her, though with much more nervousness and worry etched into it. Finally reaching his tense figure, Amy pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his slim, yet muscular frame. She felt him jump slightly, but he soon relaxed into her embrace. She buried her head deep into his strong shoulder, inhaling his scent, smiling to herself when she felt him kiss the top of her head, just as her father had done earlier.

Right then and there, Amy knew everything would be all right, making her realize she'd let her brain take off into the land without reason. Ty would never even consider doing any of the things her foolish mind had come up with. She realized now, that he had had the same worries coursing throughout him, though ten times as bad as her own.

Wanting to take any doubts or uncertainties that he'd let drive their way into his system away from him, Amy reached up, curling her hand around his neck and pulled him down to her, claiming his lips with her own. She felt his lips turn up into a smile, literally feeling the relief coursing through his body as he returned the kiss, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

All too soon for him, she broke away, gazing up into the emeralds she would never get tired of seeing. She hoped more than anything she would never have to worry about not seeing them ever again.

"I guess you've seen them too," She murmured, motioning to the rolled up article in his hand.

Sighing, Ty unfurled it, holding it so they could both look over the pages once again, "Amy, I am _so_ sorry," He began, gazing deep into her eyes, apology etched deep into his own.

She smiled up at him, only resulting in confusion crossing his features, "For what?"

"This…" He responds, motioning to the article, "I knew they'd post the ones at home, but I had no idea they had been watching us so clo-"

Amy's lips on his own cut him off once again. Before he could process what was happening, she was pulling away.

"Ty, I think you know why I was scared to come down here and talk to you, because I'm pretty sure you were scared about the same thing."

He nodded, running his long fingers through her silky dark blonde hair, "I know. But Ames, I hope you know that that had never crossed my mind. Not for one second. I was just terrified about what was going through _your_ mind," He admitted, almost feeling ashamed that he assumed Amy had even thought of such a thing.

Amy smiled in relief, "The same goes for me. But incase you were unsure, Ty," She murmured, curling her fingers under hid chin and making him look at her, "I'm in love with you. And that's _never_ going to change. Do you understand?"

Grinning into her hand, Ty laughed lightly, "Perfectly. I hope you know the same goes for me. I love you Ames," He whispered, kissing her forehead longingly.

Pulling away, Amy looked up at him quickly, remember the once good piece of information she had to give him, "By the way, my Dad knows."

She nearly burst out laughing as Ty froze, his face forming an almost horrified expression, "Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?"

Laughing then, Amy reached up and kissed him quickly, "A good thing Ty! Though he was a little skeptical about how fast it went, he likes you, a lot. He approves."

Relieving himself of his worries for the second time that day all in five minutes, Ty sighed in relief, "Kay good. I hadn't even thought about that yet. Usually that's the worst part isn't it?"

Amy grinned, "I guess so. But no worries, I already took care of it."

Allowing himself to laugh for the first time that day, Ty smirked down at her, "You are something else you know that?"

Grinning in return, Amy ran her hand through his silky brown hair, "Oh, trust me I know. Though, Ty, you know I don't expect you to drop down to one knee right?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice as she pointed at the line adorned in the half make-believe article.

Ty grinned, "Oh I know. But if you're lucky, you may just have to get used to the idea."

They both laughed before Ty pulled her in once again, not remembering the last time he'd felt so relieved.


End file.
